DigiHazard: Degeneration
by NeoX7
Summary: A zombie is unleashed at Hakodate Airport. Meanwhile, a terrorist holding the T-virus demands the Prime Minister of Japan unveil the entire truth of what happened in Odaiba. Daisuke and V-mon, together with Hikari and Tailmon, have to repel the zombies, find any possible survivors in the airport, and track down the bioterrorist responsible for the incident.
1. Teaser Trailer

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><em>A nuclear missile hit Odaiba, the explosion destroying everything in its path.<em>

**7 years from Odaiba**

An airplane landed on the ground on a beautiful, sunny day and the airport monitors changed, updating the schedule for the flights.

A woman with long, brown hair, wearing a pink, long-sleeved shirt under a light beige, short-sleeved, buttoned up shirt, khaki pants, carrying a suitcase, and her white, feline partner walked into the airport.

A man and a Digimon with pale gray skin, several wounds around their bodies, and a twisted foot limped forward, down the hall, their mouths wide open.

A man with reddish-brown, spiky hair pointing downwards, wearing a black leather jacket, and his blue, dragon partner walked down the hallway.

The man pulled out his handgun and a magazine, slid the magazine into his handgun, pulled the slide, and aimed his Silver Ghost.

Chaos, horror, and despair erupted in the airport as the zombies started devouring the police officers, who started shooting the air as they fell to the ground, becoming food for the undead.

The man shot the zombies with his Silver Ghost while his blue dragon partner fought off the Digimon zombies.

The panic spread as people ran away from the windows as an airplane entered in collision course with the airport.

**DigiHazard: Degeneration**

* * *

><p>Well, there's the teaser. Hope you're all looking forward to it and Merry Chistmas, everyone.<p> 


	2. Teaser Trailer 2

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>"7 years ago, our lives were changed forever…by the virus from Umbrella Corp."<p>

_A nuclear missile hit Odaiba, the explosion destroying everything in its path._

**7 years from the Odaiba disaster**

An airplane landed on the ground and went to the jet bridge, connecting it to the peaceful, calm, and ordinary airport.

"Now arriving in Gate 32A…Flight 349 from Naha, Okinawa."

"Will a Hotaru Hikaru please report to Gate 7? Hotaru Hikaru to Gate 7."

A man wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, alongside his blue dragon partner, stood in front of the tent opening.

The policemen infiltrated the dark airport, their flashlight modules turned on.

A woman wearing a pink, long-sleeved shirt under a light beige, short-sleeved, buttoned up shirt, and khaki pants, carrying a suitcase and a handbag, and her white feline partner walked into the airport.

"Get away!" The woman and her feline partner said.

People screamed desperately while they ran as the airplane crashed into the airport.

The zombies and Digimon zombies rose and walked towards their targets.

**The nightmare of the T-virus was not over yet**

**DigiHazard: ****Degeneration**

Two mutants landed on the ground and roared as they slowly turned.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the second teaser and to wolfsummoner93, I'm glad that you're looking foward to it.<p> 


	3. Trailer

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(October 1, 2009, the Japanese Southeast)<p>

_A nuclear missile hit Odaiba, the explosion destroying everything in its path._

_"That is what's left of Odaiba after the military fired a missile at it." The reporter said as the people behind her watched the smoke rise, carrying the ashes of what was once Odaiba._

**7 years from the Odaiba disaster**

An airplane lands on the ground and rides to the jet bridge, connecting it to the peaceful, calm, and ordinary airport.

Hikari and Tailmon walked into the airport and looked around.

**The horror of the T-virus**

Hikari, Tailmon, Kali, and Culumon waved good-bye at the man as he left the airport.

"Attention, all persons inside the terminal. Evacuate the building immediately. Repeat…"

"Get away!" Hikari and Tailmon said.

People screamed desperately while they ran as the airplane crashed into the airport.

**was supposed to have ended…**

"Local police have secured the entire airport in a lockdown…A bioterror event has occurred in one of the airport terminals." The reporter said as she stood in front of the sealed airport.

Protestants stood in front of the airport, holding up signs in protest of the arrival of the Japanese senator.

"I don't understand why you won't let me leave!" The woman asked the medics as she, along with several people, knocked and pounded on the locked doors in fear.

**The hidden truth**

"The terrorists made any demands?"

"Who the hell are you?" Yoji asked as he turned to see a man with a V-mon by his side.

"Motomiya T. Daisuke." The man said.

**A Reunion of Fate**

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon…"

Hikari and Tailmon covered their eyes as the light flashed on their faces.

"What're you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Daisuke and V-mon said as they offered Hikari and Tailmon a hand.

**Time limit: 4 hours**

The police officers infiltrated the airport, ready for combat.

"They'll disperse the T-virus in every populated area in Japan." V-mon said.

**The dead arise**

"What the hell, man? ! I shot her point blank! There's no way I could've missed her!"

The zombies and Digimon zombies rose and walked towards their targets.

**And the world falls**

Yoji and Commandramon grunted as they tried to push off the zombie and Digimon zombie on top of them, who were trying to devour their faces.

"Shoot/Hit them in the head." Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke let go of the slide release on his gun.

Daisuke and V-mon shot and hit a zombie and Digimon zombie in the head, killing them.

Daisuke and Hikari approached the man, their guns aimed, while V-mon and Tailmon approached in a fighting stance.

Hikari and Tailmon checked inside the elevator for any infected before entering.

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon shot and attacked the zombies and Digimon zombies as the group of survivors ran down the hall.

"Why don't you tell us what their demands are already?"

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon ran down the destroyed floor, before Daisuke and V-mon held Mizuri and Mikemon back as a giant shard of glass fell in front of them, before they ran around it.

**Motomiya T. Daisuke/V-mon**

"Try not to get killed." Daisuke and V-mon said.

**Yagami Hikari/Tailmon**

"Okay. Ditto." Hikari and Tailmon said as they winked at Daisuke and V-mon as the elevator doors closed.

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon dived into the pool to avoid the explosion.

"I'm gonna scrub this virus from the face of the Earth." Daisuke said.

Daisuke jumped onto a lower ground, then again onto another one, grabbed a pipe clamp and slid under it and several others, rolled over an obstacle, and continued running as XV-mon gave him cover from above.

The Japanese marines approached as they fired.

The grenade hit the bridge near the roof of the facility, over the marine and his Digimon.

Daisuke and V-mon were dragged away by the current.

"Nothing can stop it now."

A huge roar echoed through the facility.

The fireball of the explosion increased.

The G and DG-mutant landed on the ground and roared as they slowly turned.

"Hikari-chan!"

"Come on!"

**DigiHazard: Degeneration**

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the trailer and are looking foward to the story. I should begin somewhere around January. You can check the trailer at my profile.<p> 


	4. Trailer 2

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>An airplane flew through the skies, now near its destination. As a flight attendant walked down the plane, she noticed one of the passengers was panting and looked extremely pale.<p>

"Excuse me, sir, are you feeling all right?" The flight attendant asked.

"Emergency." The man said as he handed the woman a folded paper.

**7 years after Odaiba…**

People screamed desperately while they ran as the airplane crashed into the airport.

Hikari and Tailmon grabbed Fukumoto and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the plane.

**A new horror is about to begin**

Those who survived the collision of the airplane into the airport watched in dread as zombies started coming out of the plane.

A helicopter flew over the quarantined airport.

"The Prime Minister sent special agents to handle this mess."

Daisuke and V-mon slid down the rope from the helicopter onto the roof of the airport.

"Who the hell are you?" Yoji asked as he turned to see a man with a V-mon by his side.

"Motomiya T. Daisuke." The man said.

"Is it too much to hope you at least have some sort of a plan?" Fukumoto asked as he walked towards Daisuke.

"Shoot/Hit them in the head." Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke let go of the slide release on his gun.

**Motomiya T. Daisuke/V-mon**

"Get down!" Daisuke said.

Hikari and Tailmon ducked and Daisuke shot the zombie straight in the head while V-mon used "V-mon Head" past Tailmon at the Digimon zombie.

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon…"

Daisuke and V-mon offered Hikari and Tailmon a hand.

"Thank you." Hikari said as she gave back Daisuke his Silver Ghost.

"They're one of the rare survivors of Odaiba." Daisuke and V-mon said.

(Flashback)

_Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon ran down the street, shooting and fighting the zombies and Digimon zombies._

(End of flashback)

"They have more experience with this kind of hellish nightmare than anyone else here."

Hikari and Tailmon leaped from the wreckage of the plane to the ground to protect Kali and Culumon.

**Yagami Hikari/Tailmon**

"Hikari-san/Tailmon, don't go." Kali and Culumon pleaded.

"It's okay. I am gonna come back." Hikari and Tailmon replied as they hugged the kids.

Hikari and Tailmon ran down the corridor and pressed themselves against the wall.

"What do you think the suits at the top are trying to cover up?" Yoji asked.

A "DO NOT CROSS" line was placed around the airport.

"It definitely reeks of terrorism." Mizuri said.

Hikari and Tailmon looked out at the destroyed garden in the Air Dome Laboratory.

"It remains a secret even within the company." Richard said as he showed Hikari and Tailmon the sample of the other virus.

"They'll disperse the T-virus in every populated area in Japan." V-mon said.

"This can't be happening." Hikari and Tailmon said as they shook their heads.

Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon left the tent to join Mizuri and Mikemon to see the source of the explosion.

"I'm gonna scrub this virus from the face of the Earth." Daisuke said.

Mizuri loaded her weapons.

Daisuke aimed his handgun while V-mon got in a fighting position as the doors opened.

The Japanese marines approached as they fired.

Daisuke and Hikari approached the man, their guns aimed, while V-mon and Tailmon approached in a fighting stance.

Daisuke, Fladramon, and Mizuri fired at the zombies and Digimon zombies.

Daisuke and Fladramon fired a grenade and a fireball at the bridge near the roof.

Mizuri and Mikemon jumped over the gap.

Realization dawned upon Hikari and Tailmon.

The G and DG-mutant opened their hands.

Mizuri and Mikemon grabbed a pillar to stop being dragged away by the current before grabbing Daisuke and V-mon's hands.

Mizuri and Mikemon fell to their knees as they watched the burning house.

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon shot and attacked the zombies and Digimon zombies as the group of survivors ran down the hall.

Yoji and Commandramon fired at the zombies and Digimon zombies.

The marines backed away as they continued shooting.

Daisuke jumped over an obstacle, placed his foot on a panel and jumped up, grabbed another panel to push himself up even higher, grabbed the higher ground, and rolled onto it.

The fireball of the explosion increased.

**The end of Odaiba**

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon looked around at the destroyed facility.

Daisuke and V-mon let go of Mizuri and Mikemon's hands.

The G and DG-mutant roared.

**was just the beginning**

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon ran down the destroyed garden and dived into the pool to avoid the explosion.

**DigiHazard: Degeneration**

Hikari pushed Kali behind her, kicked the zombie in the temple, grabbed the Silver Ghost, and shot the following zombie in the head.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this trailer also. You can, as I mentioned previously, check the trailers at my profile.<p> 


	5. Trailer 3

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><em>"Can you see that area behind me beneath the red-tinted sky? That is what's left of Odaiba after the military fired a missile at it." The reporter said as the people behind her watched the smoke rise, carrying the ashes of what was once Odaiba.<em>

_A nuclear missile hit Odaiba, the explosion destroying everything in its path._

**7 years from the Odaiba disaster**

Hikari and Tailmon walked into the airport and looked around.

"Get away!" Hikari and Tailmon said.

People screamed desperately while they ran as the airplane crashed into the airport.

**The horror of the T-virus**

Mizuri and Mikemon looked around the dark office, which was illuminated solely by Mizuri's flashlight module.

**was not over yet**

The zombies and Digimon zombies rose and walked towards their targets.

**The dead arise**

Yoji and Commandramon grunted as they tried to push off the zombie and Digimon zombie on top of them, who were trying to devour their faces.

The G and DG-mutant landed on the ground and roared as they slowly turned.

**And the world falls**

"Shoot/Hit them in the head." Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke let go of the slide release.

Daisuke and V-mon shot and hit a zombie and Digimon zombie in the head, killing them.

Hikari and Tailmon checked inside the elevator for any infected before entering.

"I'm gonna scrub this virus from the face of the Earth." Daisuke said.

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon shot and attacked the zombies and Digimon zombies as the group of survivors ran down the hall.

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon ran down the destroyed floor, before Daisuke and V-mon held Mizuri and Mikemon back as a giant shard of glass fell in front of them, before they ran around it.

"Hikari-chan!"

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon dived into the pool to avoid the explosion.

The grenade hit the bridge near the roof of the facility, over the marine and his Digimon.

"Run!"

Daisuke and V-mon were dragged away by the current.

The pipe clamps started releasing themselves.

"Nothing can stop it now."

A huge roar echoed through the facility.

The fireball of the explosion increased.

**DigiHazard: Degeneration**

"Try not to get killed." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Okay. Ditto." Hikari and Tailmon said as they winked at Daisuke and V-mon as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked the last trailer. The next thing shall be two small spots which will be short and then I'll start my fanfic. And as I mentioned before, you can check out the trailer(s) at my profile.<p> 


	6. Spot 1

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><em>A nuclear missile hit Odaiba, the explosion destroying everything in its path.<em>

**7 years from the Odaiba disaster**

The G and DG-mutant landed on the ground and roared as they slowly turned.

_**I sacrifice my pain**_

"Shoot/Hit them in the head." Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke let go of the slide release.

Daisuke and V-mon shot and hit a zombie and Digimon zombie in the head, killing them.

The zombies and Digimon zombies rose and walked towards their targets.

_**to satisfy myself**_

Hikari and Tailmon entered the elevator and Hikari pressed the button while aiming her gun at the opened doors.

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon ran down the destroyed floor, before Daisuke and V-mon held Mizuri and Mikemon back as a giant shard of glass fell in front of them, before they ran around it.

The grenade hit the bridge near the roof of the facility, over the marine and his Digimon.

_**You're killing off my heart**_

Daisuke and V-mon were dragged away by the current.

"Nothing can stop it now."

The pipe clamps started releasing themselves.

The fireball of the explosion increased.

**DigiHazard: Degeneration**

_**That's why I've given up**_

"Try not to get killed." Daisuke and V-mon said.

_**Your soul is worth a shot**_

"Okay. Ditto." Hikari and Tailmon said as they winked at Daisuke and V-mon as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>This was a short spot. The sentences above that appear out of nowhere are part of the lyrics of the song that are going to appear at the end of the story. Once again. I've made a link to my profile on the spot.<p> 


	7. Spot 2

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>The zombies and Digimon zombies rose and walked towards their targets.<p>

**The world falls**

Realization dawned upon Hikari and Tailmon.

_**I sacrifice my pain**_

Hikari shot the zombie in the head.

Daisuke, Fladramon, and Mizuri fired at the zombies and Digimon zombies.

Daisuke reloaded the grenade launcher.

_**to satisfy myself**_

Daisuke and V-mon looked up to see a zombie and Digimon zombie jump down at them.

Mizuri and Mikemon turned to face the others.

Daisuke shot the two other zombies while V-mon used "V-mon Head!" on the two other Digimon zombies.

The G and DG-mutant roared.

Hikari kicked the zombie in the temple and grabbed the Silver Ghost.

_**Don't wanna lose your love**_

"Hikari-chan!"

Daisuke and V-mon turned at Hikari and Tailmon's direction.

Hikari flipped the Silver Ghost in her hand until it was in the right position.

_**Instead I deal in lies**_

The G and DG-mutant jumped in the air.

Hikari turned and shot the other zombies while Tailmon attacked the Digimon zombies.

The fireball from the explosion increased.

**DigiHazard: Degeneration**

* * *

><p>There's the second spot. After this will be the first chapter, which will come around January. I posted the second spot on my profile for anyone who wishes to see it.<p> 


	8. The World Falls

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

_"Do you see that area behind me beneath the red-tinted sky? That is what's left of Odaiba after the military fired a missile at it." The reporter said as the people behind her watched the smoke rise, carrying the ashes of what was once Odaiba._

* * *

><p><em>"According to unconfirmed reports, the missile was allegedly nuclear. If this is indeed the case, then there's little hope of finding any survivors among the town's 100,000 inhabitants." A reporter from another channel said.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Prime Minister, what is the connection between Umbrella Corporation and this biohazard incident?" A reporter asked as he and several others stood before the Prime Minister.<em>

_"No more questions. Thank you." The Prime Minister said as he left._

_"Was the missile launched as a result of this supposed connection?" Another reporter asked. "Can you shed any light on this?"_

* * *

><p><em>"The Prime Minister has announced his resignation." The reporter said.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Umbrella Corporation stock plummeted here in Europe. This dealt a serious blow to the business giant, resulting in its complete dissolution." The reporter announced as he stood before the Umbrella HQ in Paris.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"The estimated number of bioterror victims has skyrocketed from hundreds of thousands to over 1,000,000." The reporter said as a graph appeared, showing the increase of bioterrorism throughout the years, reaching its peak now, in 2016.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"The Prime Minister announced that the Republic of Bajirib, led by General Lau, was the latest addition to the lit of countries that sponsor terrorism."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"…announced that it plans to put taxpayers' money to work by allocation 1,000,000,000$ for an anti-bioterror program."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Pharmaceutical company WilPharma issued a press release on establishing a new research facility in Hakodate."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"We've taken every possible precaution to ensure that a catastrophe such as the one suffered by Odaiba, is never repeated." The WilPharma spokesman said.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Several people stood outside the research facility, protesting its construction and the support given to it by the senator.<em>

_"Inflamed by Senator Fukumoto Tenshi's full support of the new facility…"_

* * *

><p><em>"Dr. Mifune Tadashi, a longtime opponent of the WilPharma research facility, and his Digimon, Gizamon, were arrested and charged with obstruction of busuiness and issuing threats to proponents of WilPharma's ex…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Our organization has disassociated itself from Dr. Mifune." The CEO of Terra-Save said.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"The human rights organization Terra-Save has demanded that WilPharma immediately release the results of their clinical tests conducted in India."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"WilPharma stock fell sharply as a result of scathing accusations hurled at them by Terra-Save." The reporter said as people stood behind her, in front of the research facility, holding up signs of protests; one of them, a picture of a man injected with the T-virus, seconds away from becoming a zombie.<em>

* * *

><p>An airplane landed on the ground and went to the jet-bridge, connecting it to the peaceful calm, and ordinary airport.<p>

Meanwhile, outside the airport, protestants stood in front of the airport, holding up signs of protest at the arrival of the Japanese senator. Some were even wearing zombie masks.

"Members of Terra-Save lie in wait here in front of Hakodate Airport in anticipation of Senator Fukumoto's imminent arrivel." The reporter said. "The group hopes to confront the politician who will be attending the National Pharmaceutical Conference."

(Meanwhile)

Back inside the airport, everything went of normally, apparently just another ordinary day at the airport.

"Now arriving at Gate 32A, Flight 349 from Naha, Okinawa."

"Will a Hotaru Hikaru please report to Gate 7? Hotaru Hikari to Gate 7."

"Flight 89 from Sendai has just arrived at Gate 17. For those waiting to depart, it'll just take a minute to de-board and turn the plane around."

An Indian woman with a little girl and a Culumon stood before Gate 5 waiting for someone to arrive.

Hikari and Tailmon walked into the airport and looked around. Hikari was wearing a pink, long-sleeved shirt under a light beige, short-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt, and khaki pants, and was carrying a suitcase and a handbag.

The Indian woman raised her hand and waved at Hikari and Tailmon once she saw them. Hikari and Tailmon saw her and waved back with a smile on their faces and they walked towards them.

"It's been ages." Hikari said as she hugged her friend. "You look great."

"You look tired." The woman said as she looked at Hikari and Tailmon's faces.

"Blame our new boyfriends, they won't let us get any sleep." Hikari replied.

"Boyfriends, huh? Is that what you're calling the WHO report, now?" The woman asked.

"FDA, actually." Hikari said.

"Aunt, I'm tired." The little girl said as she gently shook the woman's hand.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry. Stay here and I'll bring the limousine around as quickly as I can." The woman said as she patted the girl's hand. "Will you watch Kali and Culumon for a minute?"

"Sure thing." Tailmon said.

"I'll be right back." Aunt said as she left.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves." Hikari said as she got down on one knee. "I'm Yagamai Hikari. You can call me Hikari. And this is Tailmon." Hikari said as she and her partner stretched out their hands.

"We're Kali and Culumon." The girl and her partner replied as they shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you, Kali/Culumon. That's a pretty name." Hikari and Tailmon said.

(Meanwhile)

An airplane flew through the skies, now near its destination. As a flight attendant walked down the plane, she noticed one of the passengers was panting and looked extremely pale.

"Excuse me, sir, are you feeling all right? Would you like me to bring you some water?" The flight attendant asked.

"It's urgent…I reach Richard Dame from WilPharma…Emergency." The man said as he handed the woman a folded piece of paper.

As the woman took the paper, she noticed the man's gray, decomposing hand, filled with wounds.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari, Tailmon, Kali, and Culumon sat on some chairs at the airport and watched the news, which was showing the protests occurring just outside the airport. Hikari and Tailmon thought about how the bioterror incidents had become more common through the years. First there was the Terragrigia Panic in late spring of 2015, which introduced the world to bioterrorism. Then there was the Los Illuminados Incident, as it had been called by Daisuke when he informed them and the others about what happened through e-mail. Then earlier this year was the Il Veltro and Queen Zenobia Incident, which Taichi, Sora, Agumon, and Piyomon had to handle. And now, there was this attack in India just a few months ago, which was fueling even further the protests outside.

"Do you work for Terra-Save, too?" Kali asked, snapping Hikari and Tailmon out of their thoughts.

"Yup. Just like your aunt." Hikari answered.

"I like everybody from Terra-Save because they're all pretty cool." Kali said. "You fight bad guys, right?"

"Bad guys?" Hikari and Tailmon asked, not quite understanding.

They had fought plenty of bad guys when they were younger, but now, with bioterrorism and Terra-Save, it wasn't that simple. Not to mention they mostly aided victims of bioterrorism.

"Like him." Culumon said, pointing at the screen, which was now showing Senator Fukumoto.

"Senator Fukumoto, you serve as a special advisor for WilPharma Corporation." The reporter said. "After viewing photos of their latest human test subjects, what are your thoughts?"

"…That Halloween is celebrated earlier in India than in the Japan, maybe?" The Senator said with smirk on his face.

Hikari and Tailmon shook their heads at the bad-taste joke.

"Really, I simply don't understand Japanese humor."

The four looked to the side to see a man with gray hair, wearing glasses and a gray suit.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to…"

The man was cut off when Hikari raised her hand, showing that he didn't need to explain himself.

"Don't worry about it. I can relate." Hikari said.

"Are you four waiting for someone as well?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Tailmon said, nodding.

"Well, I think the asylum let the patients out for the day. It's a bit crazy outside."

"That's an understatement." Hikari replied. "The Air Dome Research Facility isn't the only thing Senator Fukumoto brought to Hakodate. It's like the wacko circus hit town."

The man then looked at his watch.

"Well, I…I'm weary of waiting. I'm going to grab a taxi." The man said as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase. "Good day to you."

The man then waved and left.

Hikari, Tailmon, Kali, and Culumon waved good-bye at the man as he left the airport.

(Meanwhile)

"Who the hell let it leak out that I was coming?" Senator Fukumoto asked as he sat on a chair in the VIP lounge. "Now those damned agitators are out there stirring up trouble. I don't need this."

The senator then took the coffee given to him by the attendant. He took a sip and immediately made a disgusted face.

"What tar pit did this crap ooze out of?" The senator said as he handed the cup of coffee back to the attendant.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another." The attendant said as she took the coffee and left.

The senator then turned to the chief of security.

"Get them out of here. I don't care what it takes, just get rid of them now. Arrest them if you have to!"

"But sir, we don't have any grounds for arrest. They haven't done anything illegal yet." The security chief at the airport said.

"Senator, may I make a suggestion? We could slip out through the regular entrance." The senator's assistant said.

"No one would expect us, so the crowd won't notice us."

"What? Hell no! I am an elected official. I will not skulk out of here like some whipped dog." The senator said, before facing the security chief again. "Now, I won't budge from this spot until you get that swarm of vermin out of this building!"

(A while later)

Despite his complaining and objections, Fukumoto was forced to exit the building under disguise by wearing a cap. He kept his head low so that no one would recognize him. Unfortunately for him, Kali, who was staring off into space in extreme boredom, did.

"The bad guy! Hikari-san; Tailmon!" Kali said, pointing at Fukumoto.

Hikari and Tailmon looked in the direction Kali was pointing and saw Fukumoto, who froze when he saw his disguise had been blown.

"It's him! The bad guy we saw on TV." Culumon said.

Everyone immediately looked at Fukumoto's direction and recognized him, especially the reporter, who approached him.

"Senator Fukumoto, can I have a word?"

"You cannot." Fukumoto said as one of his bodyguards kept the distance between the reporter and the senator.

"Please, Senator, please! Just one more question. Why would you…"

The reporter was interrupted by a load moan. They looked in ahead to see a man with a zombie mask, wearing plaque, moaning as he slowly walked their way.

"What the hell is this?" Fukumoto asked.

"Culumon, Kali, wait here, okay?" Tailmon said.

The two nodded and Hikari and Tailmon went over to the man.

"Did someone put you up to this, or is this stupid costume your brilliant idea, huh?" Fukumoto said. "Okay, genius, you got something to say, get it off your chest, and move on!"

As the man got closer to Fukumoto, he had his mask taken off by Hikari.

"This is too much!" Hikari said, the whole protest having reached the level of immaturity.

The man then looked at the bodyguards, who were glaring at him. He gave a small smile, trying to say that he was only joking, before he turned around and started to run, only to run into the security chief, who turned him around and handcuffed him.

"Ma'am, are you involved in this?" The security chief asked Hikari.

"Indirectly, in a manner of speaking." Hikari said.

"Then "in a manner of speaking", you're coming with me, too." The chief said.

"Now wait just a minute." Hikari said, trying to justify herself.

"Chief."

One of the bodyguards pointed at another man with pale skin who was limping at them. Only this one seemed very real.

The chief walked up to the man and grabbed his hair and tried to rip off the mask…Only it didn't come off. The chief then looked at the man, who looked back with his pure blank eyes. The man then roared and bit the chief's neck as everyone looked on in shock and horror while Kali and Culumon screamed, announcing the start of the nightmare.

"Oh my God."

"What's going on here?" Fukumoto said as he backed away.

As sense finally returned to the people, they started running away in fear from the cannibalistic attack.

"Move, move, move! Out of the way! Stand back!" The bodyguard said, his gun in hand, aiming at the man who was devouring the chief's neck. "Move away from him now!"

When the man continued biting the security chief, the bodyguard grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. As the man started rising from the ground to bite the bodyguard, the latter shot the man twice in the chest.

The bodyguard then got down on one knee and checked the chief's pulse while never taking his eyes off the man.

"Too late. He's dead." The bodyguard said.

The other bodyguard, who was protecting Fukumoto, then pointed at the man who had just been shot, who was twitching on the floor, trying to get up.

"Run!"

The bodyguards turned to see Hikari and Tailmon running at them.

"Get away! Hurry!" Hikari and Tailmon said.

The bodyguard then looked down at the chief, to see his eyes snap open, purely blank. The chief then turned and bit the bodyguards leg as the man who was shoot got up and also bit the bodyguard.

Another zombie then appeared and bit the other bodyguard. Soon, several zombies started coming into the airport.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Fukumoto asked as his assistant ran away.

"Reporting live from Hakodate Airport! A protestor demonstrating against WilPharma Corporation attacked and supposedly killed a police officer. But now, that same officer has just attacked Senator Fukumoto Tenshi's bodyguard in a similar manner."

The cameraman then dropped the camera on the floor and ran away.

"Senko, why did you stop rolling?" The reporter asked.

She then looked behind her, only to be attacked by a zombie.

"Kali/Culumon? ! Kali/Culumon!" Hikari and Tailmon said as they ran through the crowd in the middle of the chaos, bumping into some people along the way.

They saw the two nearby the chairs, looking around at the fleeing people, at loss of what to do.

"Kali/Culumon!" Hikari and Tailmon said as they ran towards the two.

Hikari and Tailmon then bumped into two people. Hikari and Tailmon looked back at the two, and the two strangers glanced back, before continuing their way.

Hikari and Tailmon then turned around to head to Kali and Cupimon when they froze as they suddenly realized who those two people were.

"Mifune Tadashi/Gizamon?" Hikari and Tailmon said as they turned around and looked for the two former TerraSave members.

When they saw the two were gone, they turned around again and looked for Kali and Culumon, who were gone.

"Kali/Culumon?"

Hikari and Tailmon looked around to see Kali and Culumon a bit further away now.

Hikari and Tailmon started running towards them when Hikari was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

Hikari looked back down to see it was Fukumoto who grabbed her arm.

"Please. Help me." Fukumoto pleaded.

Hikari was about to help the man up when she heard a man announce through the microphone.

"Attention all persons inside the terminal. Evacuate the building immediately. Repeat. Evacuate the terminal immediately. This is not a drill. Use all exits. Everyone evacuate the terminal building immediately."

Hikari and Tailmon looked around at the chaos and then noticed that most of the people were running away in the same direction. Hikari and Tailmon then looked where they were running from and their jaws dropped when they saw an airplane flying at the airport.

People screamed desperately while they ran as the airplane crashed into the airport. Hikari and Tailmon grabbed Fukumoto and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the plane.

Hikari and Tailmon then stood up and looked around the destroyed airport and airplane. The door of the airplane then opened and, to everyone's horror, especially Hikari and Tailmon's, zombies and Digimon zombies started falling out of the airplane.

"No. No way. This can't be happening." Hikari and Tailmon said as they shook their heads as they and those who survived the collision of the airplane into the airport watched in dread as zombies and Digimon zombies started coming out of the plane and rise from the ground.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it and please, review. Thanks. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.<p> 


	9. Reunion of Fate

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Several hours had passed since the zombies appeared and the airplane crashed into the airport. The building had been locked down. A "DO NOT CROSS" line was placed around the airport.

Police officers mobilized themselves and went to their posts, each one doing their duties while a helicopter watched the airport from above to see if there were any survivors an any infected that escaped.

"Local police have secured the entire airport in a lockdown and access into the area is blocked. Authorities are not releasing details and we have very little information at this time. However, according to unsubstantiated reports, a bioterror event has occurred in one of the airport terminals." The reporter said as she stood in front of the sealed airport. "Senator Fukumoto Tenshi is among those who are confined within the airport."

Doctors strapped their patients to the beds as they analyzed them to see if they were infected or injured in any way.

"I want to go home!" A man said as he smacked the locked entrance.

"I don't understand why you won't let me leave!" The woman asked as she, along with several people, pounded on the locked doors in fear.

Yoji and Commandramon looked around at the tents that had been placed around the airport as they walked down to their own.

"Why can't we stage rescue operations?" Yoji heard his partner, Mizuri, a woman with long blonde hair, ask as she talked on the phone with their chief. "Please, chief! You've gotta talk to your higher-ups. You heard the 911 cal, didn't you? Come on, please!"

Mizuri then slammed the phone back to its base before she sat on the chair.

"Damn it!" Mizuri said.

"Aww, what's the matter? Chief Jackass again?" Yoji asked.

"What's the status of the site?" Mizuri asked.

"Well, the entire airport is completely blockaded now." Commandramon said. "We were attacked by two people that I believe were recently infected. But don't worry. We caught them and locked them up in a task-force vehicle."

Mizuri and Mikemon just sighed and placed their heads against their hands.

"But even so, becoming infected by being bitten…*shudders*." Yoji said as he sat down. "It's like something out of a horror movie. Those creatures rising up out of their graves. Oooooo!"

Yoji clapped his hands before laughing at Mizuri and Mikemon's "not funny" face that the two were giving him.

"Come on, I'm just kidding. But seriously, do you think this WilPharma drug has something to do with all this?"

"I don't know. But even if there is a connection, that shouldn't kick off a spontaneous outbreak of some creepy-ass plague. It definitely reeks of terrorism." Mizuri said.

"Yeah. That explains why the state Board of Health hauled ass to get here so fast. What do you think the suits at the top are trying to cover up?" Yoji asked.

"If I knew that, I'd have a hell of a lot more clout." Mizuri said. "The Prime Minister sent special agents to handle this mess. They ought to be here soon. You can ask them."

"Ask all you like, but honestly, there's nothing to discuss on that subject."

Mizuri, Yoji, Mikemon, and Commandramon turned to see a man with a V-mon by his side.

"Who the hell are you?" Yoji asked.

"Motomiya T. Daisuke." The man said.

Daisuke was wearing a black 5.11 tight crew short-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, black Lowa Combat GTX boots, a black nylon belt, a drop leg holster, fingerless rappelling gloves, and had reddish-brown spiky hair on the sides and back of his head, pointing downwards, with one larger spike covering his right eye.

"Then…**you're** the ones?" Mizuri asked, unimpressed.

(A while later)

"This is one of the 911 calls that was made." Mizuri said as she clicked on the file which had the recorded emergency call.

"How many are alive?" The man asked.

"Six, including me. One's wounded. The senator." A female voice replied.

Daisuke leaned in closer to the computer at the sound of that voice. It sounded so familiar. Too familiar.

"Can you give me your location?" The man asked.

"We're in the VIP lounge on the west end of the arrivals lobby. Listen, I don't know how long we can hold up in here. Send help now before those things get at us. Please hurry." The female voice said.

The call then ended and Mizuri pulled out the blueprints of the airport.

"Most likely that call came from here." Mizuri said as she circled an area at the edge of the airport. "We believe they're in the VIP lounge for Atmos Airlines. Right now, the airport police and state Board of Health are the first responders. They've completely shut down the main entrance here and the two side entrances here and here. There are no other routes into the terminal building. We believe our best bet is to fly in by helicopter and enter through the roof. The team should be comprised…"

"We'll take the four of you with us. No one else." Daisuke said.

"What? Why?" Mizuri asked.

"Because I don't care to risk increasing the number of infectees. You don't wanna be forced to shoot your friends, do you?" Daisuke said before he and V-mon left towards the helicopter.

"Hey! Hey, hold on a second, you can't be serious!" Yoji said. "Who does this guy think he is? He doesn't even look military."

"He's one of the special agents assigned to this incident." Mizuri said. "Let's just…see what he can do."

Yoji and Commandramon threw their hands into the air and having to take orders from Daisuke and V-mon.

(A while later)

The team was onboard the helicopter, which was flew over to the quarantined airport.

"Those infected with this virus will attack other people. Anyone, without exception. In all cases, the people that are bitten become infected themselves and go on to attack others." Daisuke said as he took out his Silver Ghost and pressed down the slide release placed a magazine inside the handgun.

"Direct contact with other species carrying even the slightest different trace of matter, such as Digimons and humans, will result in immediate infection and succumbing to the virus." V-mon said.

"The only way to stop the spread of infection is to destroy the infectee's brains." Daisuke said.

"…Destroy their…_brains_…?" Mizuri asked, confused.

"Shoot/Hit them in the head." Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke let go of the slide release on his gun.

Mizuri, Yoji, Mikemon, and Commandramon gave each other confused looks.

"We're here." V-mon said as he looked out to helicopter.

Daisuke and V-mon slid down the rope from the helicopter onto the roof of the airport. Daisuke then pulled out his handgun and pulled the slide while V-mon cracked his knuckles as they both looked onto the airport.

As Mizuri, Mikemon, Yoji, and Commandramon descended onto the roof, the team headed down to the door that would take them within the airport. Daisuke made handsigns telling Yoji and Commandramon to watch their backs while Mizuri and Mikemon gave them cover.

Once Daisuke asked if everything was clear, he slowly opened the door and he and V-mon quickly took aim and guard for any zombies or Digimon zombies, but saw the area was clear.

Daisuke passed his flashlight over the staircase and looked down to see the whole area was clear, and he and V-man motioned for the others to move on.

Mizuri, Yoji, Mikemon, and Commandramon looked at each other before shrugging and Yoji and Commandramon motioned for Mizuri and Mikemon to go ahead before they themselves went, followed by Daisuke and V-mon.

Once they arrived at the bottom, Daisuke opened the door into the airport and the team aimed their flashlight modules down the dark hallway, and saw it was clear. Despite Mizuri and Mikemon gave Yoji and Commandramon the "okay" sign, but Daisuke and V-mon placed their arms in front of Yoji and Commandramon. They knew zombies, and knew they had a tendency to appear when you least expected it. Yoji and Commandramon shoved Daisuke and V-mon's arms out of the way, before Daisuke and V-mon motioned for them to go ahead.

The rescue team walked down the dark hallways, before they all started hearing faint moans coming from one corner.

Mizuri and Mikemon asked in handsign if they should go check it out, to which Yoji and Commandramon shook their heads furiously.

"The song of the infected." Daisuke and V-mon said, informing them that that was the sound the infected made after they had succumbed to the virus.

Nevertheless, Mizuri and Mikemon went ahead.

"Wait!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

They were about to go after Mizuri and Mikemon when Yoji and Commandramon stopped them by placing their hands on Daisuke and V-mon's shoulders.

Daisuke and V-mon's team were not making it easy for them by disobeying almost their every order.

Daisuke and V-mon elbowed Yoji and Commandramon in the guts before running after Mizuri and Mikemon, who against their orders, had gone off running without back up against enemies they had no experience with.

Mizuri and Mikemon, meanwhile, opened the door where the moaning was coming from, and Mizuri looked around the room with her flashlight module, before she and Mikemon saw two bodies fallen on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Mizuri and Mikemon asked and they put the man and the Digimon's arms over their shoulders and helped them up. "Take it easy. Help is on the way."

The bodies, however, were that of a zombie and Digimon zombie, and just as they were about to bite Mizuri and Mikemon, Daisuke and V-mon grabbed the latter and pulled them back, making the zombie and Digimon zombie fall to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing? !" Mizuri and Mikemon asked, still not noticing the two people they were trying to help were already dead.

"Look." Daisuke and V-mon replied simply.

And that's when Mizuri and Mikemon saw. The room was filled with zombies and Digimon zombies who started appearing as if from nowhere.

The zombie and Digimon zombie from before then got up, and Daisuke and V-mon pulled Mizuri and Mikemon behind them and quickly got rid of them by shooting them in the head and using a "V-mon Head". Daisuke and V-mon then turned and shot and attacked several more undead, quickly disposing of them.

Hearing a moan behind them, Mizuri and Mikemon turned around to see a woman and another Digimon zombie.

"Stop! Or I'll shoot/attack!" Mizuri and Mikemon said, holding their hands up to try and make the two freeze, but to no use.

Still, Mizuri and Mikemon didn't have the courage to kill them and thus, shot/struck them in the leg, making the zombie and Digimon zombie fall to the floor, but to two kept crawling towards them.

"That's impossible…"

Any normal person would be writhing in pain from a bullet in the leg and a broken leg.

"Mizuri/Mikemon!"

Mizuri and Mikemon turned to see Yoji and Commandramon motioning for them to get behind them, which they did, followed by Daisuke and V-mon.

Yoji and Commandramon then opened fire at the zombies with their M4s.

"You like that, huh? ! You want some of this? !" Yoji and Commandramon asked as they continued firing as if though they were in some kind of party.

"Stop, that's enough!" Daisuke and V-mon said, placing their hands of Yoji and Commandramon's shoulders.

"Get off!" Yoji and Commandramon replied, shoving Daisuke and V-mon's hands, before they continued to fire wildly at the zombies and Digimon zombies. "Yeah, come on! Yeah!"

"That's enough! Stop!" Daisuke and V-mon commanded, placing their hands once again on Yoji and Commandramon's shoulders.

"Get off!" Yoji and Commandramon said, shoving Daisuke and V-mon off them.

They then looked into the room and saw everything destroyed and all the infected on the ground.

"Freaks!" Yoji and Commandramon said, before walking up to Daisuke and V-mon. "Yeah! WOOOOOOOOO!" Yoji and Commandramon said in Daisuke and V-mon's faces, as they had just saved the day in the most incredible way.

Yoji and Commandramon then started walking away and reloading their weapons when they heard a crack on the glass. They looked to their side, only for a zombie and Digimon zombie to jump out of the window and onto them.

Yoji and Commandramon grunted as they tried to push off the zombie and Digimon zombie on top of them, who were trying to devour their faces.

Daisuke slowly took aim, so as to not hit Yoji, and shot the zombie, causing its blood to splatter all over Yoji's face, while V-mon kicked the Digimon zombie in the head, off of Commandramon.

Yoji then pushed the zombie off of him and he and Commandramon backed up against the wall as Yoji wiped the blood off his face.

"What the hell, man? ! I shot her point blank! There's no way I could've missed her!" Yoji and Commandramon said.

"I told you." Daisuke and V-mon said as they grabbed Yoji and Commandramon and lifted off the ground, despite Yoji and Commandramon being taller than them, and shoved them against the wall. "The only way to stop them is to shoot/hit them in the head. It's their only vulnerable spot. Don't forget it. Otherwise, you waste time and ammunition. And **that**…can prove to be fatal."

Mizuri and Mikemon patted Daisuke and V-mon's shoulders and pointed at the window, showing more zombies.

"Let's go." Mikemon said.

The others followed Daisuke and V-mon's lead of walking down the hallway without taking your eyes off the window. Yoji and Commandramon stopped for a second and looked at the Daisuke and V-mon, a newfound respect for the secret agents. Now they understood why they had been assigned to this mission. They then looked back at the dead zombies that nearly killed them and kicked them, before following the others.

(Meanwhile)

"Those were gunshots." A flight attendant said, worried.

"They sent help. We're gonna get out of here." Hikari said as she and Tailmon held a very scared Kali and Culumon in their arms.

"You should thank me." Fukumoto said. "If you hadn't told them I was here, they would've ignored your call."

"You might wanna stick your ego up your ass considering your own secretary left you here to die." Hikari replied.

There was suddenly a scream outside.

"What was that?" Kali asked, frightened.

"Someone who isn't infected. We have to help." Tailmon said.

"It's too late. There's nothing we can do." Fukumoto said.

"That's right." The flight attendant agreed. "I mean, if you, then I leave, too."

"No, Hikari-san/Tailmon, don't go." Kali and Culumon pleaded. "When our father left, he said the same thing. He said he was going to go help our mother, but he didn't come back, and neither did she. And if you leave, you won't come back either."

Kali and Culumon started to cry,

"It's okay. I am gonna come back." Hikari and Tailmon replied as they hugged the kids. "I promise."

"Really?" Kali and Culumon asked.

Hikari and Tailmon nodded with a warm smile at the two.

"By the way do we have anything here that can be used as a weapon?" Hikari asked.

(A while later)

Never, not even in a million years, Hikari thought she would find herself in her position.

Hikari and Tailmon turned and looked at the flight attendant and nodded to her, who nodded back, and as she closed the doors, the two gave a warm smile at Kali and Culumon.

And thus, taking a deep breath, Hikari raised her supposed weapon, a red and white umbrella, just like the logo of Umbrella Inc.

"Never saw this coming." Hikari said. Oh, the irony.

Hikari and Tailmon headed down the hall in search of survivors.

"Is there anyone there?" Hikari and Tailmon asked, taking slow, silent footsteps.

There was no reply.

"No answer. Never a good sign." Hikari and Tailmon said, recalling what they had learned in Odaiba. It had happened way too often.

Hikari and Tailmon quickly turned around the corner. It was clear. They had lost count of the numerous times in Odaiba they had turned just around the corner and a hoard of zombies lied in their wait.

Hikari and Tailmon took a deep breath before running down the hall and stopping around the corner, pressing themselves against the wall.

Then a light appeared, and Hikari and Tailmon covered their eyes as the light flashed on their faces.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and V-mon froze as they saw Hikari and Tailmon. They then saw three zombies and Digimon zombies coming up from behind them.

"Get down!" Daisuke said.

Hikari ducked and Daisuke shot the zombie in the head with his Silver Ghost while V-mon used "V-mon Head" past Tailmon on the Digimon zombie. Daisuke then shot the other zombies while V-mon used "V-mon Head" on the other Digimon zombies.

Hikari and Tailmon looked back and were shocked to see the fallen bodies of the zombies and Digimon zombies, who were taken out with such expertise, and when they turned to see who had saved them, they smiled as they saw it was Daisuke and V-mon, who offered Hikari and Tailmon a hand.

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon…" Hikari and Tailmon said as they took Daisuke and V-mon's hands and stood up. "What're you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Daisuke and V-mon said.

The rescue team and the survivor then caught up with Daisuke and V-mon, who were still holding hands with Hikari and Tailmon.

"You're the one?" Hikari said as she looked at the survivor, who turned out to be Fukumoto's secretary.

Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon then looked at each other. It was just like Odaiba again.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter and that you're liking the stories so far. Thanks to WolfSummoner93 for the reviewing. And please, review.<p> 


	10. Breakthrough

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

"Is this it?" Fukumoto asked as he looked at the so-called rescue team. They were only six people.

"Yup." Daisuke said.

"Reinforcements?"

"None. We're getting out alone." Daisuke said.

"Is it too much to hope you at least have some sort of a plan?" Fukumoto asked as he walked towards Daisuke.

"We're gonna run across the lobby." Daisuke said.

"Are you insane? !" Fukumoto asked. "The lobby is crawling with those creatures!"

"It's also the widest area." V-mon said.

"It's too dangerous to take the long way around." Daisuke said.

"They're right." Hikari and Tailmon said as they picked up Kali and Culumon.

Everyone's attention turned towards Hikari and Tailmon.

"They aren't fast. We can get by them." Hikari and Tailmon said.

"Oh yeah?" Fukumoto said. "And since when did the NGO members become such authorities on the subject? !"

"They're one of the rare survivors of Odaiba." Daisuke and V-mon said. "They have more experience with this kind of hellish nightmare than anyone else here."

Everyone turned to look at Hikari and Tailmon in shock.

"Hey, Odaiba; isn't that where the…?" Yoji and Commandramon whispered to Mizuri and Mikemon.

"Yes…" Mizuri and Mikemon replied as they looked Hikari and Tailmon.

There was clearly more to Hikari and Tailmon than met the eye. But another thing Mizuri and Mikemon wondered was how Daisuke and V-mon knew that. What were their connections to Hikari and Tailmon's pasts? They were obviously more than acquaintances.

(A while later)

It was decided that they would take the route through the lobby to the exit. And thus, the survivors of the airport incident and the rescue team found themselves in a hallway filled with zombies.

Daisuke shot some zombies while V-mon attack some Digimon zombies before they turned to the group behind them.

"Run!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon shot and attacked the zombies and Digimon zombies as the group of survivors ran down the hall.

Yoji was carrying Fukumoto while shooting the zombies and Commandramon gave him cover.

As a zombie and Digimon zombie appeared in front of Hikari, Tailmon, Kali, and Cuulumon, Hikari and Tailmon threw themselves in front of the kids to protect them, but were saved when Mizuri and Mikemon killed the zombie and Digimon zombie.

"Go!" Mizuri and Mikemon said.

"Thanks." Hikari and Tailmon said as they and Kali and Culumon moved on.

Yoji got Fukumoto to safety. He then heard a moan behind him and turned to see a zombie, who instantly dropped them at the sound of a shot. Yoji turned to see Daisuke, and nodded a "thanks".

Yoji and Commandramon continued a zombie and Digimon zombie appeared and bit their arm, causing them to yell in pain.

Yoji took out his pistol and shot the zombie in the head whle Commandramon elbowed the Digimon zombie in the skull.

"He got bit! He damn well got bit!" Fukumoto said.

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon started hearding towards Yoji and Commandramon.

"Stay back." Yoji and Commandramon said, raising their hands, stopping the others. "Go on without me."

"Yoji/Commandramon, wait!" Mizuri and Mikemon said, but were held back by Daisuke and V-mon.

"…Yoji/Commandramon…You got this?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

Yoji and Commandramon motioned for them to get going.

"Yoji/Commandramon…Yoji/Commandramon! NO! YOJI/COMMANDRAMON! **YOJI/COMMANDRAMON!**" Mizuri and Mikemon screamed as Daisuke and V-mon grabbed them and pulled them down the hall while Yoji and Commandramon bought them some time, but soon, the fires ceased.

After a while, they arrived at the lobby, where the climbed on the wreckage of the plane.

"You okay?" Hikari asked as she helped the senator unto the wreckage.

"Do I look like I'm okay? !" Fukumoto said before he limped across the wreckage, only to see the dozens of infected below.

"Are we going to make it out of here?" Fukumoto asked.

"We have a clear view and a straight path to the exit We'll take out as many as we can…." Fladramon said as he aimed at one of the Digimon zombies and fired a fireball at him. "and run like hell."

"Mizuri, Mikemon, back us up." Daisuke said.

"Got it."

Daisuke, Fladramon, and Mizuri fired at the zombies and Digimon zombies while Mikemon gave them cover fro behind.

The bodies dropped to the floor soundly to the floor as they were killed.

"Can't you get rid of them any faster?" Fukumoto complained.

"They're starting to gather over here." Tailmon said as she pointed at the zombies gathering on the side of the plane wreckage.

"We're not gonna make it out, are we?" Fukumoto said.

"It's getting tough. We gotta go." Daisuke said as he switched the magazine of his handgun and pulled the slide.

A screamed alarmed the group, who immediately turned to see more zombies coming from inside the plane towards the flight attendant.

Daisuke, a now devolved V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon saved her by shooting and attacking the zombies and Digimon zombies. The flight attendant crawled away and Hikari helped the woman up and pushed her behind her.

As Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon took care of the infected, Senator Fukumoto saw an opening that was created by the rescue team. He pushed everyone out of his way, making Kali and Culumon to fall from the plane wreckage and onto where the zombies and Digimon zombies were, while Fukumoto ran desperately to the escape.

As Kali and Culumon lifted their heads, they saw several undead before them, and screamed as they closed their eyes.

"Kali/Culumon!"

Hikari and Tailmon leaped from the wreckage of the plane to the ground to protect Kali and Culumon.

Daisuke and V-mon turned at Hikari and Tailmon's direction. Hikari and Tailmon had gone all the way to where Kali and Culumon were and hugged the two close to them as the zombies surrounded them. Daisuke and V-mon ran towards Hikari, Tailmon, Kali, and Culumon, when they heard a moan. Daisuke and V-mon looked up to see a zombie and Digimon zombie jump down at them. Daisuke and V-mon were knocked to the floor and turned their heads aside while holding back the infected.

Upon hearing shots, Daisuke and V-mon looked to the side to see Mizuri and Mikemon fighting off the zombies. Okay, they were holding off their own. Daisuke and V-mon then turned to look at Hikari and Tailmon, who were now more surrounded by zombies and Digimon zombies. They had to find a way to help. Tailmon couldn't take out the Digimon zombies because they were being covered by a zombie.

"Hikari-chan!"

Hikari turned in the direction of Daisuke's voice to see Daisuke throw his handgun at her.

Hikari pushed Kali behind her, kicked the zombie in the temple, grabbed the Silver Ghost, flipped the Silver Ghost in her hand until it was in the right position, and shot the following zombie in the head.

Hikari then turned and shot the other zombies while Tailmon attacked the Digimon zombies. Hikari then raised the gun at the zombie she had kicked to the ground, and shot him.

Daisuke and V-mon then kicked the zombie and Digimon zombie on top of them over them and rose to their feet, and Daisuke pulled out a Glock 30 from within his shoulder holster and shot the zombie while V-mon punched the Digimon zombie, crushing its skull. They then turned towards the Hikari, Tailmon, Kali, and Culumon.

"You alright?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"Barely." Hikari and Tailmon replied.

Hikari put the Silver Ghost in her belt and she and Tailmon then kneeled to check on Kali and Culumon.

"Kali/Culumon, are you okay?" Hikari and Tailmon asked.

"Kali/Culumon." The two kids said as they hugged Hikari and Tailmon, who returned the hugs.

"Let's go."

Hikari and Tailmon went back to the plane wreckage. They handed Kali and Culumon to Mizuri and Mikemon, who took the kids.

Hikari and Tailmon then started climbing the wreckage when they looked up to see Daisuke and V-mon, who were offering them a hand. Hikari and Tailmon gladly took it and Daisuke and V-mon helped Hikari and Tailmon up. Hikari and Tailmon then stopped and looked at Daisuke and V-mon, and couldn't believe those hot-headed, knucklehead, hyperactive, reckless boys had grown up into such calm, cool, and collected young men, and smiled.

Kali and Culumon ran to the girls and hugged them, and Hikari and Tailmon placed their hands on the two's heads.

"Thank you." Hikari said as she gave back Daisuke his Silver Ghost.

Hikari and Tailmon then picked up Kali and Culumon and looked around for the man who had caused all this trouble.

"Where's the senator?" Hikari and Tailmon demanded.

(Meanwhile)

Fukumoto limped through the airport until he arrived at the entrance and a light flashed on his face.

"Finally. I'm over here!" Fukumoto said as he walked outside and the marines immediately secured him.

Daisuke and V-mon shot and hit a zombie and Digimon zombie in the head, killing them, opening way for the survivors.

"The light! Run towards the light!" V-mon said as they ran towards the main entrance.

Mizuri and Mikemon looked back as they heard moans and saw a group of zombies gathering at the plane wreckage, and among them, Yoji and Commandramon. They forced themselves to turn around and escape the airport, knowing that their partners were dead.

As the group of survivors walked out into safety, the marines entered the airport and started the extermination. As Mizuri and Mikemon heard shots, they turned and looked back, knowing that Yoji and Commandramon were among those who were being exterminated.

"KALI, CULUMON!"

The group turned to see Aunt being held by two guards behind a chain which separated the outside from the airport.

"AUNT!" Kali and Culumon said as they ran towards their aunt, leaving Hikari and Tailmon's side for the first time since the beginning of this whole disaster, but were held back by a guard.

"Oh my God! You're alright!" Aunt said as she cried of relief.

"I was so scared!" Kali said as tears of fear ran down her face.

"They were everywhere! I didn't think I would see you again!" Culumon cried.

"Oh, my poor darlings!"

Fukumoto then appeared beside a marine with a blanket and a cup of coffee.

"I can't stand kids. They're a real pain in the ass." Fukumoto said.

Hikari and Tailmon overheard what Fukumoto said and walked towards him, and Hikari slapped Fukumoto across the face with such force, it knocked him to the ground.

"Bastard! Those little kids will probably have nightmares for the rest of their lives because of you." Hikari and Tailmon said, before heading towards Kali and Culumon.

"Let me go! Give them to me! Please!" Aunt begged.

"I got it, I got it." Hikari told the guard as she approached the guard who was holding Kali and Culumon, and he left.

"Hikari, Tailmon." Aunt said, thankful that her friends kept her niece and partner safe.

"You two okay?" Tailmon asked Kali and Culumon who nodded.

"Oh, honey, I know. But she's fine, really." Hikari told Aunt. "We just have to wait."

Daisuke and V-mon smiled as they watched Hikari and Tailmon. They hadn't changed at all. Still doing what was right, still protecting the weak and defenseless. The way they interacted with Kali and Culumon brought back memories. It reminded them of their time with Emi and Lopmon.

Daisuke and V-mon then looked at Mizuri and Mikemon. They saw them ball their hands into fists as they looked at the shooting in the airport and knew they were thinking about Yoji and Commandramon. Today, there had been several more victims of bioterrorism, and four of them were from his team. Two from dying at the hands of it, and two more from learning the pain of losing a loved one to it.

(Meanwhile)

"No problem. We'll take care of it." Tadashi said as he spoke to his contact through the phone. "We can use that in the worst-case scenario. We have no intetion of letting WilPharma end up looking like a savior."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thank you blackveemon for review and www, if you're reading this, review please. Thanks and review, please.<p> 


	11. The Fighter and the Rescuer

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Hikari and Tailmon walked out of the tent, checking their arms where they had just taken a needle. They then looked outside to see trucks arriving at the scene. As the trucks passed through the post light, they saw it was WilPharma trucks. Hikari and Tailmon looked at the trucks as they started parking at the location. Something about this definitely didn't seem right.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and V-mon stood behind a camp.

Daisuke had his iPhone in hand and called Miyako and Hawkmon.

"Hey, Miyako, Hawkmon. We're reporting in." Daisuke said.

"We already heard. The marines landed in the nick of time and saved the day. I can't tell you how relieved I am." Miyako said.

"I'm amazed and impressed you got authorization for that. You must've pulled a few strings."

"Yes, well, I have my resources." Miyako said. "After I received confirmation from the lab that the virus used in this attack was indeed the T-virus, I submitted a plan to the Prime Minister. He pushed it through as a special emergency act. Every marine involved in the assault was vaccinated."

"The terrorists made any demands?" Daisuke asked.

"No, not yet." Miyako informed.

"But the National Police Agency captured a member of General Lau's army in Yokohama just moments ago. When we interrogate him, he might give us some information that'll establish a link between this terrorist attacks and in the ones in India." Hawkmon said.

"And maybe we'll finally dig up a lead on the whereabouts of the former Umbrella Corporation employees. They've gotta be the ones peddling the virus on the black market." V-mon said.

(Meanwhile)

"What the hell is going on? !" Hikari demanded.

She and Tailmon stood before several men from WilPharma.

They wanted some answers and they wanted them right now.

"Why are WilPharma drugs being brought here? !" Tailmon asked.

"It's the vaccine."

Hikari and Tailmon turned towards the voice to see the man from earlier that day who they had talked to in the airport there.

"You. What are you doing here?" Hikari wondered.

"He's WilPharma's head researcher." Fukumoto said as he appeared behind the man, who nodded.

Hikari and Tailmon's eyes narrowed. He worked was the head of WilPharma?

"May I introduce Richard Dame." Fukumoto said. "He's the one who developed the vaccine for the virus which you, in particular, are so familiar with."

"You mean the infection in the terminal…?" Hikari started.

"You thought that was WilPharma engineered, didn't you?" Fukumoto said, before laughing at Hikari and Tailmon's faces. "Utterly ridiculous. An inoculation. That's what they've been working on. A way to prevent further outbreaks."

"But…" Tailmon said, but was interrupted.

"Tailmon, Hikari, it's true." V-mon said.

Hikari and Tailmon looked to their side to see Daisuke, V-mon Mizuri, and Mikemon approaching them.

Hikari and Tailmon to went over to them.

"You knew?" Tailmon asked.

"Yes. I didn't think its use would be sanctioned this quickly." V-mon said.

"Then the human testing that took place in India…"

"An attack by terrorists that somehow got hold of the T-virus. All the terrorist members of the group supported by General Lau were infected, so we don't know the details. The Japanese government obtained permission from the appropriate Indian authorities to administer the T-virus vaccine to the nearby communities." V-mon said. "The vaccine, secretly developed by WilPharma, it was a success. The infection rate was kept as minimal as possible."

"Why the hell didn't you break out the vaccine for this? !" Mikemon asked as she and her partner flew into a state of anger and grabbed V-mon and Daisuke by the neck/collar. "If we'd been inoculated before we entered the terminal, Commandramon and Yoji would still be…"

"Inoculation would have been entirely possible had Terra-Save not backed us into an adversarial corner."

Everyone's eyes turned towards Richard.

"Had we been able to follow proper procedure, as outlined in the original schedule, the government medical stockpile could have been shipped anywhere in Japan within 12 hours." Richard said.

"Oh my God. Then…it's all our fault." Hikari said as she looked to the ground in horror, knowing that everything she fought for was a lie. All those people who had died had died because of them.

"I wouldn't argue with you there." Fukumoto said as he slyly walked up to Hikari and whispered into her ear.

Mizuri and Mikemon, meanwhile, let go of Daisuke and V-mon, now knowing nothing they could've done would have saved their friends. Daisuke and V-mon, meanwhile, looked at the girls in sympathy.

(A while later)

Hikari and Tailmon had gone inside a tent, followed by Daisuke and V-mon, who stood before the tent opening. Hikari sat on a chair, looking depressingly at the floor, while Tailmon stood beside her partner, staring worriedly at her. They had fought so hard all these years to make sure that bioterrorism would never hurt anyone. And all they had done was delay a cure for the virus. A cure that could have saved thousands, even millions of people. Including Kali and Culumon's parents.

"We just ended up making things worse." Hikari said.

"That's not true. The villains here are the ones who use the virus, but worse than them are the ones who made it. 7 years ago, our lives were changed forever…by the virus from Umbrella Corp." Daisuke said.

(Flashback)

_Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon ran down the street, shooting and fighting the zombies and Digimon zombies._

* * *

><p>"Umbrella collapsed…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>A nuclear missile hit Odaiba, the explosion destroying everything in its path.<em>

(End of flashback)

"But their viral legacy continues to spread." Daisuke said.

But Hikari still didn't seem convinced.

"I'm gonna scrub this virus from the face of the Earth." Daisuke said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"You chose the role of rescuer, rather than fighter like me. You chose a path that your brother and I couldn't follow. You weren't wrong." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke-kun, thank you." Hikari replied.

* * *

><p>There, I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you blackveemon for reviewing. And please everyone, review more, and www, if you're their, review please. Thanks.<p> 


	12. Time Limit

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Mizuri and Mikemon stood outside the tent. They had heard everything. Now it all made sense. Daisuke and V-mon were survivors of Odaiba, and had survived along with Hikari and Tailmon.

There then was a sudden explosion and Mizuri and Mikemon turned in its direction to see blazes coming from area.

Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon left the tent to join Mizuri and Mikemon to see the source of the explosion. They saw the whole area up ahead in flames. Daisuke and V-mon patted Mizuri and Mikemon on the back, signaling them to go, and to group went to check the incident.

They arrived to see the trucks completely destroyed by the explosion and several people catching fire while others tried to help them, pulling them out of the fire and getting fire extinguishers.

"Find some extinguishers!" The marine in charge said. "Clear the area before the gas tanks blow!"

"Let's go, let's go!"

"Where's the rest of the team? Come on." A marine asked as several marines appeared with extinguishers and placed them before the fire.

"How do I use this thing?"

"Help! Some help! I'm stuck!" A man who was catching fire said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A marine said as he ran over to the guy and started pulling him out.

As the group arrived, they saw the marines trying to down the fire with the extinguishers, although it was hard.

Daisuke looked at the side and saw Richard Dame a few feet away, staring at the destroyed trucks, and he immediately ran to him, followed by the others.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked.

"The trucks carrying the vaccine…"

"How much vaccine is left?" V-mon asked.

"Everything we brought today was all we were able to scrape together from vaccine samples inside the company." Richard said. "And most of that has just been lost."

"Where's the manufacturing data?" Daisuke asked as Fukumoto arrived.

"You think they're after the data, too?" Richard asked.

"Could it be?" Fukumoto asked. "Why don't you tell us what their demands are already?"

When Daisuke and V-mon kept silent, Fukumoto walked up close to them.

"If you don't wanna talk, I'll just go directly to the Prime Minister." Fukumoto threatened.

"The truth." Daisuke said.

"Truth?" Fukumoto asked, not understanding.

"They demand the truth." Daisuke said. "The viral weapon from which Umbrella Corporation's T-virus was derived. They wanna reveal everyone from the Japan government who was involved in its manufacture."

"Was the government really involved?" Mizuri asked. That piece of information had never been let out to the public.

"All the proof went up in smoke along with Odaiba." Daisuke replied.

"Wait a minute. The truth didn't disappear. There never was any to begin with." Fukumoto said, trying to convince everyone that they had nothing to do with the T-virus and, therefore, what happened to Odaiba and the bioterror attacks that have been going on since then.

"Convince the terrorists of that." Daisuke said.

"If they don't get that information, what will happen?" Tailmon asked.

"They'll disperse the T-virus in every populated area in Japan." V-mon said. "The deadline is midnight."

"That's only 4 hours from now." Mikemon said, looking at a clock nearby.

"And there's no vaccine left." Fukumoto said, knowing the situation didn't look good.

"Can we find out who the terrorists are?" Richard asked.

"I have a clue as to the identity of two of them." Hikari said. "Right after the first infected victims appeared in the airport terminal, I noticed a man and a Digimon in the lobby. Their names are Mifune Tadashi and Gizamon."

"I know him. He's one of those bleeding hearts protesting the construction of the new research facility." Fukumoto said.

"If the terrorists demands are the release of information on what really happened in Odaiba, then they might…"

"It can't be…"

Everyone turned to look at Mizuri and Mikemon looking at Hikari and Tailmon in shock.

"Mifune Tadashi/Gizamon is…my older brother." Mizuri and Mikemon said.

(Meanwhile)

Tadashi and Gizamon stood alone in their apartment. All the lights were turned off and they were looking at a picture of their family. Tadashi's wife and daughter, along with their partners, and in the corner stood Mizuri and Mikemon.

Tadashi placed the picture back on the table before be and Gizamon walked to the door and looked back at their house. It was the last time they were going to see it. Tadashi then lit a match and threw it to the floor, setting the place on fire, before he and Gizamon left the house.

(Meanwhile)

"Our brothers wouldn't do something like this." Mizuri and Mikemon said.

"They were arrested for threatening WilPharma." Fukumoto replied.

"They just demanded that information be made public!" Mizuri said.

"Unfortunately, the rest of the world doesn't see it that way!" Fukumoto retorted. "If you claim he's not a terrorist, why don't you bring them down here to explain themselves? **Now!**"

Fukumoto suddenly backed away when Mizuri and Mikemon got up real close and glared at him intensely, before walking away.

As the whole group watched as they marched away, they all thought the same thing.

"_This isn't going to end well._"

(A while later)

Mizuri loaded her weapons. As she closed the door of the back of the van, she and Mikemon looked to the side to see Daisuke and V-mon there.

"You're packing a lot of hardware just to go see your brother." Daisuke and V-mon said.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari and Tailmon followed Richard Dame to the parking lot, where they saw him entering his car.

"Where are you going?" Hikari asked.

"I'm going back to the office to check on the development data." Richard said.

"Can we help you with something? Don't worry. We're not scheming to infiltrate your organization for our own devious purposes." Hikari said.

"I'm afraid there's only one thing you can do." Richard said. "Join me for a late afternoon tea."

Hikari and Tailmon smiled, before gladly nodding. Richard opened the door for them and they got inside the car.

"There you are. Comfortable? It''ll be nice to have some company." Richard said as he started the car.

What they didn't know was that far away, Fukumoto watched in disdain, shaking his head in disapproval as the car drove away.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and V-mon sat on the back seat. Mizuri was driving the car through the dark roads towards her brother's home.

"So you, Hikari, and Tailmon survived Odaiba together?" Mizuri asked.

Daisuke and V-mon looked at her for a moment. They were wondering how she knew that, but at the same time, they didn't care.

"Yeah." Daisuke replied.

"So you met each other there?" Mizuri asked.

"Before. We're friends from elementary. We were the Erabareshi Kodomo of Odaiba." Daisuke answered.

Mizuri and Mikemon looked at them in shock for a moment. The Erabareshi Kodomo of Odaiba? The greatest of all Erabareshi Kodomo? That sure was a huge thing.

Mizuri continued driving when she saw a light in the distance and knew it couldn't be good, and sped up.

Once they arrived, they stopped right before the house and Mizuri and Mikemon leaped off the car and looked at the house on fire. Mizuri and Mikemon fell to their knees as they watched the burning house. And that's when they saw it. Before them, the picture of them with Tadashi and Gizamon's family.

"I haven't heard a word from Tadashi/Gizamon in 3 years." Mizuri and Mikemon said. "He lost his wife and child in the Odaiba tragedy."

Mizuri and Mikemon now started crying, remembering how they had lost a sister-in-law and a niece, and now knowing they might lose their brothers.

(Meanwhile)

"So, what's the story with you, Daisuke, and V-mon?" Richard asked.

"…Excuse me?" Hikari and Tailmon asked.

"Well, you're obviously familiar with each other. I've seen the way you interact. The first name basis and the way you speak to each other and all."

"Yeah. We're friends from way back." Hikari and Tailmon said.

"Oh, friends. I was getting the impression that there was something between you guys. You seem to go well together." Richard said.

"No." Hikari and Tailmon said, although they wanted to.

They arrived at the parking lot and Richard passed his card on the security system, which wasn't accepting it.

"That's odd." Richard said. "It won't accept my card."

"Has that happened before?" Hikari asked.

"No. This is the first time. I'll use the master code." Richard said as he typed the code into the security system, allowing them to enter the parking lot.

They then walked to the Air Dome Research Facility.

"We're entering an air dome." Richard said as he opened the door, and a strong breeze rushed through Hikari and Tailmon. "The roof is supported by creating a difference between the exterior and interir air pressure."

The three walked inside and Hikari and Tailmon looked around at the building in amazement. Richard then led them to the facility guide, which was a small orb showing all the levels in the facility.

"The danger levels in this facility are assigned to the microbes that are handled in each section." Richard informed them as he showed the levels 1-4. "From the right, the levels ascend from 1 to 4. The higher the number, the higher the danger level. Rest assured, however, that there are stringent safety measures in place in the unlikely event a problem occurs. If anything positive rose from the ashes of Odaiba, it's that security and safeguard standards have been elevated in order to avert any future calamities."

"What about this 0 area?" Hikari asked.

"That contains researchers offices, meeting rooms and the like. That's where we're headed next."

Richard took Hikari and Tailmon through the facility and when they finally arrived at his office, Hikari and Tailmon looked out the window in awe and wonder at the beautiful garden outside. It was a garden that had an elevator shaft in the middle.

"This isn't paradise."

Hikari and Tailmon turned too see Richard offering them two cups of tea.

"This is what you came to assist me with."

"Thank you." Hikari said.

"Smells delicious." Tailmon complimented.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked.

"Checking on the development data." Richard replied.

Richard then received a call on his phone.

"Yes, senator." Richard asked.

"I figured you must be there by now." Fukumoto said.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you bring those women there? You're not feeling sorry for them, are you? That's not like you. Don't you understand? This is our chance."

"Yes, I know. Yes. Yes." Richard said, nodding, before turning off.

"What did he say?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing of any consequence, I assure you." Richard said.

"…He said something to you, didn't he?" Tailmon said.

"He warned me not to let you see anything."

"Would it cause trouble if I saw something in particular?" Hikari asked.

"…No." Richard said after staring at Hikari and Tailmon for the longest time.

(Meanwhile)

"When we started out as rookie cops, we responded to a call about a small child that was stranded on a sandbank in the middle of a flooding river." Mizuri and Mikemon said. "We impulsively jumped into the river. The next thing I knew, we were waking up in a hospital bed, bleary and disoriented. They informed us afterward that we had saved the child. But three SRT members were injured while fishing our sorry butt out of the water. Talk about depressed. We felt lower than dirt. What were we thinking, putting others in harm's way like that. Not to mention we could've been killed, too. But then Tadashi/Gizamon said something that made me stop beating myself up. "If you don't try to save on life, you'll never save any." In the end, his own words came back to haunt him."

(Flashback)

_"Let me through! LET ME THROUGH!" Tadashi and Gizamon screamed as they were held back by the soldiers as they watched the ashes rise of Odaiba, knowing their wives and children were still there._

(End of flashback)

(Meanwhile)

"There is something, but Fukumoto wants it to remain hidden." Richard said as he showed Hikari and Tailmon the sample of the other virus. "This is the G-virus."

Hikari and Tailmon's eyes widened once they heard the name of the virus they were looking at.

(Flashback)

_Around the corner, the others saw a man with a giant right arm which was bigger than the man himself._

_They noticed that the G-mutant had a giant eye in his giant right shoulder._

(End of flashback)

"You have that here?" Hikari said in shock.

"It remains a secret even within the company." Richard said. "The government affiliates don't know about it either. It was obtained through special means. A group with which neither we nor someone in the senator's position can be associated."

"You got it on the black market. And what did you plan on doing with the G-virus." Hikari said as she realized what Richard meant.

"Create a vaccine. But even the senator couldn't adequately express the threat that G posed to the government. The plans were shelved and it remains in Level 4 ever since. The senator is a member of the special committee that decided to bomb Odaiba."

"We've gotta tell V-mon and Daisuke." Tailmon said, and Hikari nodded.

"Wait, no, I…! If you do that, what's going to happen to me?" Richard asked as Hikari pulled out her iPhone.

"You didn't seem worried about that when you were telling us everything." Hikari said.

Richard then looked at his computer while Hikari called Daisuke and V-mon.

"Looks like…Looks like there's something wrong with the server." Richard said as he left the office.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon watched Hakodate below them. They were in the low area of Mount Hakodate.

"I'm going to stop Tadashi/Gizamon." Mizuri and Mikemon said.

Daisuke and V-mon looked at the two, who looked back. They could see it. The determination in Mizuri and Mikemon's eyes.

Then Daisuke iPhone started ringing. Daisuke took it and saw it was Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke-kun, get over here to WilPharma right now. They've got the G-virus. They were gonna make a vaccine like they did for the T-virus, but senator Fukumoto just called Richard and told him to get rid of it." Hikari said.

"Is Richard there?" Daisuke asked.

"He just went to go fix the server." Hikari answered.

"Or he may have gone to dump the virus." Daisuke said.

"Couldn't be." Hikari said.

The phone in Richard's office then started ringing.

"Hikari-san?"

"There's a call coming from inside the building. Hold on." Hikari told Daisuke as she answered the phone.

"Hikari-san?"

"Richard? Where are you?" Hikari asked. She could hear bells in the background.

"In Level 4." Richard said.

"Why? You said you were going to the server room." Hikari said.

"I saw someone suspicious on my way there and followed him. You need to get out of here! There's a time bomb here! It's already too late to stop it!"

"We'll have another biohazard if this thing…"

The line suddenly went dead.

Hikari and Tailmon then looked outside when they heard crash and saw Mifune Tadashi and Cyclomon out in the garden.

Then there was an explosion.

"Hikari-chan? Hikari-chan! Damn it!" Daisuke said as he got no reply from her and he turned off his iPhone.

He and V-mon were now worried.

"What's wrong?" Mizuri asked.

"I don't know. We got cut off." Daisuke said.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you www and blackveemon and everyone who was reviewed so far. And please, review once again.<p> 


	13. Degeneration

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

"Attention all personnel. A system error has occurred. Terminate all activities immediately and evacuate the dome until safe conditions are reestablished and verified." The computer system kept saying.

Hikari and Tailmon slowly woke up and looked around. It was coming back to them. The Air Dome Research Facility, Richard Dame…Mifune Tadashi and Cyclomon! That's right. They saw them just before the explosion.

Hikari and Tailmon looked out at the destroyed garden in the Air Dome Laboratory. Papers were flying everyone and the entire place was in ruin, with pieces of its structures falling to the ground.

Hikari and Tailmon tried to stand up, but felt a sharp pain pass through their legs. They looked down too see a shard of glass had got stick deep in their leg. Slowly readying themselves, Hikari and Tailmon gently grabbed the shards, and pulled them out, screaming in pain as did so.

(Meanwhile)

"Attention all personnel. A system error has occurred. Terminate all activities immediately and evacuate the dome until safe conditions are reestablished and verified."

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri and Mikemon entered the Air Dome Research Facility, weapons and fists ready. Daisuke and V-mon went straight to the facility guide while Mizuri and Mikemon covered them from behind.

"Looks like these sections are already blocked out." Daisuke said.

"Let's split up. We can meet up again in the inner garden." Mizuri suggested.

"Ready?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"Ready." Mizuri and Mikemon replied.

Daisuke and V-mon would go look for Hikari and Tailmon and make sure they were safe, and most importantly, alive. Mizuri and Mikemon would head straight to the source of the explosion.

"Mizuri/Mikemon." Daisuke and V-mon said, making the two's attentions turn towards them. "You're not alone. We're together in this."

"I know." Mizuri and Mikemon replied with a smile before continuing their way, and Daisuke and V-mon turned to begin their search.

(A while later)

Daisuke aimed his handgun while V-mon got in a fighting position as the doors opened.

The destroyed, dark hallway was empty. Daisuke turned on his flashlight module and He and V-mon walked down the hall, looking at the windows on the sides and straight ahead for any signs of zombies.

Finally, they saw the flashing elevator button. Daisuke and V-mon went to it and just as Daisuke was about to press it, they heard a noise and Daisuke aimed his Silver Ghost in its direction while V-mon turned in a combat position, only to see it was Hikari and Tailmon, who were walking with the help of two poles they grabbed.

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon." Hikari and Tailmon said as they leaned on the wall and slid to the ground.

Daisuke and V-mon went towards them, checked both sides for any zombies, before kneeling down in front of Hikari and Tailmon.

"What happened? Where's Richard?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"He was telling us about a time bomb he found in Level 4 when…" Hikari and Tailmon suddenly started grunting in pain.

Daisuke and V-mon looked at their legs to see it was wrapped with a white cloth which was stained with a lot of blood. No doubt the cut was deep.

"That's a nasty wound. We gotta get you outta here." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"I'm alright! Listen to me!" Hikari and Tailmon protested. "Tadashi/Cyclomon was here, I saw him. He came out of Level 4 where the G-virus was kept."

Hikari and Tailmon then grunted a bit more in pain.

(Meanwhile)

Mizuri and Mikemon walked through the destroyed garden, alert.

They had to find the source of the explosion and stop anything grave from happening. If they couldn't, they had to at least hold on until Daisuke and V-mon arrived, they could definitely handle the situations.

The then saw a jet injector on the floor and Mizuri picked it up. Looking around for anyone that might have used it, they saw Tadashi and Cyclomon stumbling through the garden, and hurried to catch them.

"Tadashi/Cyclomon!" Mizuri and Mikemon said as they went to support their brothers.

"Mizuri/Mikemon…" Tadashi and Cyclomon groaned.

They looked extremely pale. Mizuri and Mikemon wished, despite what reason told them, that their brothers hadn't injected themselves with the virus.

When Tadashi and Cyclomon's arms started twitching wildly, Mizuri and Mikemon froze on their tracks and got ready for battle, but when Tadashi and Cyclomon fell to their knees, Mizuri and Mikemon immediately dropped their guards and headed towards them.

"You're hurt." Mizuri said as she looked at Tadashi and Cyclomon. "You need medical attention."

"Why, Cyclomon, Tadashi?" Mikemon asked.

"We couldn't forgive them for covering up the Odaiba atrocity. We refused to let the government rewrite the truth as they saw fit." Tadashi said.

"So when we finally learned the truth, we swore…we swore we'd make them reveal it, no matter what it took." Cyclomon said as he and Tadashi grunted in pain, the virus starting to affect his body, while their sisters looked onwards worried.

"But he also told us…that we couldn't make thing any worse. Even if it was deserved, there was no chance…of us…of us causing a recurrence of the horror here in the town where I was born an raised. That's why he left us." Tadashi said.

"That's why he blew up this place."

Mizuri and Mikemon then heard noises behind them and turned to see marines Japanese Special Forces Group enter the building. There were soldiers, Sealsdramons, and Commandramons, all aiming their weapons at them.

Tadashi and Cyclomon pushed Mizuri and Mikemon behind them.

"Wait." Mizuri and Mikemon said.

But when they grabbed their right shoulders, they felt something move on its own.

"Nothing can stop it now."

Tadashi and Cyclomon then started mutating, their arms twitching and convulsion.

"In a moment, I'll reveal the irrefutable truth in my own, personal way! And all of you will be the very first witnesses!" Tadashi and Cyclomon said as their arms changed into giant, mutated arms with talons and a giant eye on their right shoulders.

Mizuri and Mikemon watched in horror at what their brothers were becoming while their marines stood their ground, ready for attack, while Tadashi and Cyclomon roared.

(Meanwhile)

The elevator doors opened, revealing Hikari and Tailmon, who were with Daisuke and V-mon, supporting on them, and zombies and Digimon zombies appeared as soon as the elevators opened.

Daisuke shot each one of the zombies in the head with his Silver Ghost while V-mon head butted the Digimon zombies with "V-mon Head" as they approached them.

Once it was finished Hikari and Tailmon leaned off Daisuke and V-mon and against the wall.

Daisuke and V-mon then looked outside the elevator, checking both sides to make sure the area was clear and that it was safe for Hikari and Tailmon.

"Go straight down this corridor. Head to elevator AD-2. It'll take you to an outside exit." Daisuke and V-mon told Hikari and Tailmon as Daisuke pulled out his Glock 30 and gave it to Hikari.

"Got it." Hikari and Tailmon said as they walked out of the elevator and checked both sides for precaution.

"Hikari-chan/Tailmon…" Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke pressed the elevator button. "Try not to get killed."

"Okay. Ditto." Hikari and Tailmon said as they winked at Daisuke and V-mon as the elevator doors closed.

Daisuke then pressed the elevator button to take them to the garden. But he and V-mon still couldn't get Hikari and Tailmon out of their minds. And they couldn't shake off this strange sensation in their chest which they felt for them.

"*Sigh*…Why?" Daisuke and V-mon wondered.

* * *

><p>There, I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you to Deathus, www, and blackveemon for reviewing, means a lot to me. And please, as always, keep reviewing.<p> 


	14. Someone to Protect

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

The Japanese marines approached as they fired.

Tadashi and Cyclomon, who were now a G-mutant and DG-mutant, shielded themselves from the attacks with their giant arms.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mizuri and Mikemon screamed as they were held back by the two Japanese marines.

"Stop!" Tadashi and Cyclomon commanded, their conscience fading as G took over more and more of their bodies.

"Cease fire. Cease fire." The marine captain said.

The soldiers immediately obeyed their captain and stopped shooting and throwing knives at the G and DG-mutant.

The G-mutant and DG-mutant then fell to the floor, apparently dead.

"The target became aggressive and resisted capture. I deemed it necessary to open fire and issued the order. The target was terminated." The marine captain reported through the radio.

The whole floor then started flashing red while making beeping noises.

"Warning: A lethal viral strain has been detected in the garden sector. Commencing feedback. Warning: A lethal viral strain has been detected in the garden sector. Commencing feedback." The computer said.

The G and DG-mutant and stood up and opened their hands.

"Captain!" One of the soldiers warned.

"You've gotta be kidding me. My men shot the shit out of you!" The marine captain said, before the G and DG-mutant charged at him and impaled him with their claws, and then started slaughtering the Special Forces Group.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari shot a zombie in the head while Tailmon used "Neko Punch" on the Digimon zombie as they walked/limped down the head. They heard a moan to their side and Hikari quickly raised her gun to shot the zombie while Tailmon punched the Digimon zombie.

They then arrived at elevator AD-2 and Hikari started quickly pressing the button while Tailmon covered them.

As the elevator doors opened, Hikari and Tailmon checked inside for any infected before entering.

Hikari and Tailmon entered the elevator and Hikari pressed the button while aiming her gun at the opened doors.

Finally having at least a moment to relax, Hikari and Tailmon leaned against the wall.

Hikari then looked beside her to see the facility guide and what caught her attention was that the 21st floor was the Center Control Room. They could be of use there, so that's where they were heading.

(Meanwhile)

They marines backed away as they continued shooting.

But the attacks seemed to have no effect on the mutants. The G-mutant then swatted a bunch of marines to the side.

A marine who was on the sidelines took out a grenade and placed it in the grenade launcher and aimed at the G and DG-mutant, only to see the DG-mutant missing. He looked around to see the, but couldn't find the DG-mutant. He then looked up to see the DG-mutant coming down at him. The marine raised his grenade launcher too late and the DG-mutant impaled him, crushing him to the ground, while the marine simultaneously pulled the trigger, missing the DG-mutant and accidentally hitting his fellow marines who were trying to run away.

"My leg!" A marine cried as his teammates tried to drag him to safety.

The G-mutant landed in front of Commandramons, resisting all their fire, and smashed them to the ground.

It then looked behind him to see a marine fire a grenade from his grenade launcher at him. The G-mutant simply swatted it away. The grenade hit a bridge near the roof of the facility, over the marine and his Digimon. Before they had the chance to run away, they were crushed by the wreckage.

Mizuri and Mikemon ran to the ruins of the bridge.

How had this day gone from a simple protest at the airport, to a rescue mission from zombies in which they lost their partners, to their brothers transforming into horrific monsters.

They looked at the few remaining marines who were attempting to fight off the G-mutant and DG-mutant. They then looked at the G and DG-mutant, only to see their G-eyes turn to look at them. The G and DG-mutant themselves then turned to face them and head towards them. They felt a chill go up their spine, a sense of dread fill their body. Never in their lives had they been so afraid; so horrified.

"Mizuri/Mikemon!"

The two turned to see Daisuke and Fladramon running in their direction.

"Mizuri/Mikemon, get clear!" Daisuke and Fladramon said.

Daisuke and Fladramon aimed above.

Mizuri and Mikemon looked above to see them aiming at what remained of the bridge. Daisuke and Fladramon fired a grenade and a fireball at the bridge. Daisuke reloaded his grenade launcher and he and Fladramon fired another grenade and fireball at the bridge.

Mizuri and Mikemon ran as parts of the bridge started falling while the G-mutant and DG-mutant chased after them.

Daisuke and V-mon went to help Mizuri and Mikemon and they started running down the destroyed floor as pieces of the bridge started falling.

They then jumped forward as the bridge fell onto the G and DG-mutants.

The four of them slowly stood up and looked back at the fallen bridge. They then heard someone crying for help.

"Somebody!" A marine stuck in the water said. "Somebody pull me up!"

Daisuke grabbed the soldier's hand and pulled him out of the water.

The marines then started gathering around the bridge, their weapons raised, in order to make sure the mutants were really dead. They then heard a beeping noise and some strange liquid started being released by the sprinklers.

"What is this?" A marine asked as he and several other soldiers started coughing from the strange liquid.

"Anhydrous ethanol." V-mon said, feeling the liquid fall into his hands.

"Are we being sterilized?" A marine asked.

"Not us." Daisuke said as he looked around, noticing the lighters, realizing what was going on. "The building."

"Incineration will initiate in 5 mintues. All exits are now sealed." The computer said.

"What the hell? !" A marine said.

"We're still in here!" Another marine said.

"Get all survivors to the central rest area now! Move it!" Daisuke ordered as they made a run for the central rest area.

"Oh shit." A marine said as they entered the elevator.

"We'll catch the next one." Mizuri said.

"Right. We'll send in back…" The marine was cut off when they all heard a noise coming from the fallen bridge.

"Go!" Mikemon told them as she, along with V-mon, Daisuke, and Mizuri went back to the location of the mutants.

Arriving at the scene, the four of them saw the G-mutant and DG-mutant rise from the bridge in a new form and roar.

Mizuri raised her weapon to shot when Daisuke stopped her.

"Stop. It'll ignite us all." Daisuke said.

The G and DG-mutant leaped high in the air on a bridge and the again onto another bridge. The G and DG-mutant then landed on the ground a roared as they slowly turned to look at the elevator shaft.

"Oh my God." A marine said.

"It's impossible!"

"He's still alive!"

"No, no, no!" The marines screamed as the mutants charged at them slaughtered them all.

The G and DG-mutant then started destroyed the elevator shaft itself.

Daisuke and V-mon grabbed Mizuri and Mikemon and started running. Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon ran down the destroyed floor, before Daisuke and V-mon held mizuri and Mikemon back as a giant shard of glass fell in front of them, before they ran around it and did it with other shards of glass.

When Daisuke and V-mon heard a noise, they looked up to see a giant shard of glass about to fall in between them and Daisuke and V-mon pushed Mizuri and Mikemon away as the shard of glass landed in between them, and Daisuke and V-mon rolled to their knees.

"Daisuke/V-mon!" Mizuri and Mikemon said.

"Mizuri/Mikemon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they tried to run to them, but were detained by the glass.

Daisuke and V-mon then looked up to see the G and DG-mutant looking down at them.

"Incineration in 2 minutes. Incineration in 2 minutes." The system announced.

"Run!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"What?" Mizuri and Mikemon asked, not understanding.

"RUN!" Daisuke and V-mon yelled as they pounded on the glass.

Mizuri and Mikemon then looked up to see another the elevator cabin being hurled at them, and jumped out of the way, barely avoiding it.

The G and DG-mutant roared.

Mizuri and Mikemon then looked inside the cabin and nearly vomited from the gruesome images they had seen.

"Incineration in 60 seconds."

Mizuri and Mikemon then felt a crash behind them and turned around to see the G-mutant and DG-mutant.

The G and DG-mutants roared as they charged at the two, only to be stopped by Daisuke and Magnamon, who threw a knife and a "Plasma Shoot" in the G-eye of the G-mutant and DG-mutant.

The G and DG-mutant roared as they backed away in pain.

"It wants you because of your blood connection." Daisuke and V-mon said. "It sees you as a breeding tool. That thing isn't your brother anymore. Tadashi/Gizamon is dead."

"Incineration in 30 seconds." The system said as the G-mutant pulled the knife out of its third eye.

"Come on." Daisuke and V-mon said as they grabbed Mizuri and Mikemon and ran as the mutants chased them.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1…"

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri and Mikemon dived into the pool to avoid the explosion.

Mizuri and Mikemon felt the air leave them. All the running had left them without breathe. Daisuke and V-mon then grabbed them and pulled them up to them and pressed their lips against the two's in order to give them air.

The fireball of the explosion increased, wiping all nearly all of the underground facility.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari aimed her handgun as the doors opened while Tailmon looked at each side for an enemy. Seeing this room was also clear, they walked into control room. They went to the main computer. It showed that the inner garden was going to be dropped an altitude of 2000ft in less than 10 seconds.

"Oh, shit. Now what's gonna happen?" Hikari and Tailmon asked.

They had to do something. Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon were still there.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and V-mon looked above. There was no going back. The room was completely destroyed. Daisuke then pulled out his handgun and shot the glass containing the water. As the water flooded through the hall, extinguishing the fire, Daisuke and V-mon were dragged away by the current.

Mizuri and Mikemon grabbed a pillar to stop being dragged away by the current before grabbing Daisuke and V-mon's hands.

Once the watter finally fell into the abyss they looked at the bottom. They were at Level 4, the bottom level of the garden. There was a gaping hole in the middle from the part of the garden that had been dropped into the abyss, not to mention destroyed.

They then heard a roar in looked up astonished to see the G and DG-mutant alive, holding onto the roof.

"No! No, no!" Mizuri and Mikemon said.

They were tired of this. Tired of having to fight their brothers. Why couldn't this just end?

The whole area then started flashing red.

(Meanwhile)

The Central Control Room started flashing red.

Hikari and Tailmon looked at the screen to see a certain section of the facility had been highlighted and would be dropped soon.

"Level 4 submerge system will engage soon. Level 4 submerge system will engage soon."

The screen showed they had less than 130 seconds. That was too little time. Hikari and Tailmon had to buy time for the others.

(Meanwhile)

The G-mutant and DG-mutant were slowly heading towards Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon.

"We need to go up." Daisuke and V-mon said as they and Mizuri and Mikemon ran back into the hall.

"Disable the system." Hikari said, looking for a way to terminate the system.

"There's gotta be a way!" Tailmon said.

They then had an idea. They remembered what Richard told them about the pressure system in the Air Dome Research Facility. They checked to see if it was possible to decrease the pressure of the dome so as to buy more time for the other.

"I know what Daisuke-kun/V-mon would do." Hikari and Tailmon said.

Daisuke and V-mon would use whatever they could buy more time, even if that meant the most dangerous option.

Tailmon pressed the other button to depressurize the dome while Hikari pressed the button to activate the system.

"There." The girls said.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke, who was now without his leather jacket as he had left it in the hall, and V-mon ran leaped from the Level 4 inner garden to the Level 0 inner garden. Daisuke and V-mon rolled to their knees as they landed before rising to their feet.

"Come on!"

Mizuri and Mikemon nodded before doing the same. They needed to get to the bridge that would take them to the outside. As the four of the started running, they were stopped when the G and DG-mutant landed in between Daisuke and V-mon and Mizuri and Mikemon, Daisuke pulled out his Silver Ghost and V-mon was just about to attack when the mutants slammed them away, knocking them back into the Level 4 inner garden, and slamming against the wall. Daisuke and V-mon then looked at the G-mutant and DG-mutant and saw that there was no way they could go back that way. They would just get slammed back again. They then looked at the side. They would have to take the long way around.

"V-mon, cover me." Daisuke as he got to his knees and placed the Silver Ghost back in his drop leg holster.

"Got it." V-mon said.

"V-mon Shinka!"

"XV-mon!"

"Warning: Level 4 submerge system will engage soon. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8…"

XV-mon flew over Daisuke as Daisuke dashed down the inner garden. Daisuke ran as fast as he possibly could while the pipe clamps started releasing themselves.

Daisuke jumped over two pipes, jumped over an obstacle, placed his foot on a panel and jumped up, grabbed another panel to push himself up even higher, grabbed the higher ground, and rolled onto it.

"7. 6. 5. 4…"

Daisuke jumped onto a lower ground, then again onto another one, grabbed a pipe clamp and slid under it and several others, rolled over an obstacle, and continued running as XV-mon gave him cover from above.

"3. 2. 1…"

Just as the countdown finished, Daisuke ran to the edge of the inner garden, climbed a few steps, and jumped at the Level 3 inner garden. As the Level 4 inner garden fell, Daisuke grabbed the Level 3 garden, holding onto it as XV-mon devolved to V-mon and helped his partner up, who was panting.

Daisuke then saw some ropes from the roof and had an idea, and ran with V-mon at them so as to reach Mizuri and Mikemon in time.

(Meanwhile)

Mizuri and Mikemon were backing up against the mutants, ready to fight if they had to. They then noticed the G-mutant pick something up from the floor and it and the DG-mutant stare at it. It was the photo of Mizuri and Mikemon with Tadashi and Gizamon's family.

The G and DG-mutant roared, one that felt full of sorrow.

"Tadashi/Gizamon!" Mizuri and Mikemon said, knowing their brothers were fighting the virus.

"RUN!" The mutants said.

Their arms then tried to stab Mizuri and Mikemon, but halted suddenly.

"No! No!" The G-mutant and DG-mutant said. "I don't wanna hurt you. Please. No!"

"…All right, Tadashi/Gizamon." Mizuri and Mikemon said. "Let's finish this."

"Warning: Level 0 sumberge system will engage soon. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4…"

G finally took over Tadashi and Cyclomon once more, and just as they raised their arms to impale Mizuri and Mikemon who had accepted their deaths, the latters felt a pair of arms wrap around them.

Looking back, they saw it was Daisuke and V-mon. They then looked at the G and DG-mutant.

"3. 2. 1…"

Just as the mutants swung their claws, the floor fell into abyss. Mizuri and Mikemon were still alive because they were being held by Daisuke and V-mon who were standing on the bridge.

"After the system verifies there's no more virus in here, the hole will close." Daisuke said.

A tail then grabbed Mizuri and Mikemon foot and tried to pull them down.

Daisuke grabbed onto Mizuri while wrapping his leg around a handle of the bridge while V-mon evolved into XV-mon and grabbed Mikemon's hand.

"Let me go." Mizuri and Mikemon begged. "Let go of me, damn it, or you'll fall, too. You can't die. You have to destroy these viruses. Please Daisuke/XV-mon, don't try to save me."

"If you don't try to save one life, you'll never safe any!" Daisuke and XV-mon said.

Daisuke then pulled out his Silver Ghost while XV-mon's "X" symbol started shining.

"Isn't that right, Tadashi?/X-Laser!" Daisuke and XV-mon said as Daisuke shot the G-mutant in the head with his Silver Ghost while XV-mon used "X-Laser" on the DG-mutant, both of who dropped dead into the rising fireball below.

As the fireball rose, the hole closed since G had been exterminated. Mizuri and Mikemon looked up to see Daisuke and XV-mon smiling.

The bridge then broke and Daisuke and Mizuri landed on the floor and Daisuke fell on his back so that Mizuri would land above him, when the bridge started falling, Daisuke grabbed Mizuri and rolled to the side so as to avoid being crushed, while XV-mon landed on the ground with Mikemon and devolved to V-mon.

Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon then looked around the destroyed facility. Daisuke and V-mon then looked to see they were still holding Mizuri and Mikemon's hands. They looked at them, and smiled, glad that their friends were safe.

Daisuke's iPhone then started ringing.

Daisuke and V-mon let go Mizuri and Mikemon's hands and Daisuke answered his iPhone.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari and Tailmon sighed. They were glad Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri, and Mikemon were okay.

Why were they jealous of Mizuri and Mikemon? They should be happy for Daisuke and V-mon, whoever they chose to be with. Still Hikari and Tailmon couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

That's when they noticed red button beeping.

Hikari pressed the red button and rewatched all of the events that just had transpired.

"It recorded." Hikari and Tailmon said.

(A while later)

Hikari and Tailmon limped out of the building just as Fukumoto had arrived in his helicopter.

"Where's Richard?" Fukumoto asked.

"Dead. No vaccine data, no nothing. Same as Odaiba." Hikari said.

"What?"

"Richard said it. You couldn't convince countries to invest in the development if the insufficiently researched G-virus." Tailmon said.

"What are you talking about?" Fukumoto asked.

"You know, at first I didn't suspect you were connected with this terrorism. If for no other reason than you were in the airport when the event occurred." Hikari said. "But you had a motive for causing all this. Stocks."

"WilPharma stock tanked because of our accusations. You were afraid that the situation would turn out the same as it did for Umbrella Corporation." Tailmon said.

"So you needed an excuse to use the vaccine." Hikari said.

"Now, wait a minute!" Fukumoto said. "Yes, I'm a stockholder. And WilPharma should regain the public's faith after this incident. But there's no way in hell I would support terrorism to ensure that. First of all, what is the G-virus, I've never even heard of it."

"I know you ordered Richard to dispose of the G-virus when you called him." Hikari said.

"I told him not to show you anything more than you needed to see, that was it." Fukumoto replied.

"I doubt he knows anything." Daisuke, now back with his leather jacket, and V-mon said..

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon." Hikari and Tailmon said as Daisuke, V-mon, Mizuri and Mikemon walked towards them.

"General Lau's communication man talked. It seems that all of us, the senator included, were fooled by him." Daisuke said.

"Who are you talking about?" Hikari asked.

Hikari and Tailmon then heard bells. Realization dawned upon Hikari and Tailmon.

(Flashback)

_"Richard? Where are you?" Hikari asked. She could hear bells in the background._

(End of flashback)

Hikari and Tailmon then saw the telephone up ahead, the wire cut.

(Flashback)

_"We'll have another biohazard if this thing..."_

_The line suddenly went dead._

(End of flashback)

"It can't be." Hikari and Tailmon said, now knowing who was the mastermind behind this whole incident.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the last one, without including the epilogues. And it will be a while before I right another DigiHazard story. Thank you to blackveemon for reviewing and it's okay, no problem. I placed a link on my profile for anyone who wants to see what the dodge scene was like. I hope you all liked the chapter and review, please.<p> 


	15. Till next time

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

"It's me." Richard said as he spoke to his buyer on the phone. "What do you think? Yes, per your request. As of now, General Lau, only you will be in possession of a set of the T-virus and the T-vaccine. Nothing would offer greater advantage when negotiating with a country that wants to keep the existence of this virus a secret."

Richard pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"You needn't worry. I've anticipated everything down to the last detail, including my own escape arrangements." Richard said, before looking at the recorded data of the G-virus. "Don't forget, you owe me extra money for the data on the G-virus. And one last thing. As a friend, heed my advice and forget about G. The stuff is wickedly volatile, and can't be controlled."

Richard then turned off his iPhone. Richard then saw a car approach.

"Right on time." Richard said as he looked at the watch and walked to his contact.

Two people then stepped out of the car, along with their partners, but Richard couldn't see who they were because of the car's light.

"You were supposed to come alone." Richard said.

"I just wanted to see your face one more time."

Richard's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. The car's lights turned off, revealing Hikari, Daisuke, Tailmon, and V-mon.

"Don't move!" Richard said as he pulled out his pistol.

Daisuke and Hikari approached the man, their guns aimed, while V-mon and Tailmon approached in a fighting stance.

"I have the last of the vaccine and the development data." Richard said, pointing at the suitcase. "This is all that remains in the entire world. The rest is gone."

Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon looked at each other, and Daisuke motioned for them to hold their fire, and he and Hikari lowered their weapons while V-mon and Tailmon dropped their guards.

"Yes. That's right. You four can appreciate the situation better than anyone after your up-close-and-personal experiences with virus victims." Richard said, knowing about their experiences in Odaiba. "Mankind will need this!"

Richard suddenly froze when he felt a gun being pressed to his back and a claw against his nape.

Mikemon kicked the pistol out of Richard's hands while Mizuri kicked him behind the knee, making him fall to his knees.

Mizuri then pressed her gun at Richard's head.

"Wait! Please. Don't shoot me. Let's talk." Richard pleaded to Hikari, Tailmon, Mizuri and Mikemon. "You're smart women. And smart women like money. I can make you rich. We'll split everything 50-50."

Mizuri pressed the gun harder against Richard's head.

"I meant 70-30! I'm happy with 30! Please…Please, take it all! Don't…Don't kill me!"

Daisuke and V-mon just shook their heads at how pathetic the man was while Hikari and Tailmon threw their hands up into the air and turned around, not wanting to have anything to do with him.

"I'm begging you! Please!"

Richard heard Mizuri pull the trigger.

"NO!" Richard screamed as he threw himself to the floor.

And then he realized the gun was empty.

"You're too pathetic to kill." Mizuri and Mikemon stated.

The helicopter the flashed its lights on them from above.

Daisuke grabbed the suitcase containing the vaccine and data. This thing would do a lot of good to the world.

Mizuri arrested Richard while Hikari, Tailmon, and Mikemon watched on.

"All units, move in."

"Yes, sir."

Special Assault Team officers surrounded Richard and took him away while Daisuke and V-mon went to place the suitcase in the police car as a new day shined over Hakodate.

(Hours later)

Mizuri, who was in a dress, and Mikemon looked down at the Air Dome Research facility from the top of Mount Hakodate. So much had happened there. It was hard to believe their brothers had died.

They then heard some footsteps behind them.

"Richard confessed everything." Daisuke said.

"He was also the one that provided the T-virus to the terrorists in India." V-mon said.

"Even acted as the black market broker. He stole the T and G-viruses, then escaped right before the Odaiba disaster. But Richard decided he could only sell them as a set with a vaccine. So he erased his past, found employment in WilPharma, and gained unrestricted access to their research facilities." Daisuke continued.

"He had the luxury of searching for potential customers while manufacturing the vaccine. This is how he stumbled upon General Lau." V-mon said.

"All the terrorist incidents were demonstrations staged for General Lau's benefit. Sort of a twisted sales pitch." Daisuke said.

"And our brothers were just tools to them." Mizuri said.

"They were used." Mikemon said.

Hikari and Tailmon looked at Mizuri and Mikemon. They had so much in common. They had experienced the horror of the T-virus and G-virus. And they both had brothers. Hikari and Tailmon remembered how worried they were when they first arrived at Odaiba during the Odaiba Outbreak. The thought of losing their brothers terrified them. And they remembered how relieved they were to learn that they were safe. It saddened them to know that Mizuri and Mikemon would never know that feeling. They had also learned the pain of losing someone precious when Takeru and Patamon died in front of them. They knew Daisuke and V-mon also knew that feeling. They actually betted that Daisuke and V-mon had lost more friends than they did.

"This doesn't absolve Tadashi and Gizamon of what they did. But we share something in common with them and that's their passionate desire to prevent any further tragedies like Odaiba." Hikari and Tailmon said.

Mizuri and Mikemon turned to Hikari and Tailmon, giving a thankful smile, and Hikari and Tailmon nodded. The girls then looked at Daisuke and V-mon, who were smiling, showing that they agreed with Hikari and Tailmon.

Daisuke's iPhone then started beeping and Daisuke answered it to see he and V-mon were called in for another mission.

"We gotta go." Daisuke said.

"All right." Mizuri replied.

"Catch ya later." Daisuke and V-mon said.

They then turned around and started walking away, followed by Hikari and Tailmon, who waved good-bye to Mizuri and Mikemon, when Mizuri and Mikemon called them back.

"Daisuke/V-mon." Mizuri and Mikemon said. "Let's go…diving again…sometime."

"…Love to." Daisuke and V-mon replied, before turning around and continuing his way, before being followed by a very confused Hikari and Tailmon.

Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon walked down Mount Hakodate.

"When did you two go diving, hmm?" Hikari and Tailmon asked.

Yes, they felt jealous. But they were trying to be supportive of Daisuke and V-mon and whoever they chose.

"Don't worry about that. More importantly, what are you up to? Need a lift?" Daisuke and V-mon asked as they stopped and pointed with their heads at the helicopter behind them.

"**I** have a limousine waiting." Hikari and Tailmon said before turning around at pointing with their heads at the limousine.

"Hikari-san/Tailmon!" Kali and Culumon yelled as they and Aunt waved in front of the limousine.

Hikari and Tailmon waved back before turning around to face Daisuke and V-mon.

"Next time we bump into each other, let's hope it's some place…a little more normal." Daisuke and V-mon said as Hikari and Tailmon nodded.

And that's when Hikari and Tailmon saw it. The same feelings in Daisuke and V-mon's eyes that they had for them.

"Definitely." Hikari and Tailmon said.

"…Till next time." Daisuke and V-mon said.

They then smirked, turned around, and headed towards the helicopter.

"_You've grown up into an amazing person, Daisuke-kun/V-mon._" Hikari and Tailmon thought as they watched the secret agents retreating backs as they boarded the helicopter and took off. "_Maybe next time, you just might be the right one._"

Hikari and Tailmon watched the helicopter fly away for a few moments before turning around and heading towards Kali, Culumon, and Aunt at their limousine while Daisuke and V-mon's helicopter flew away in the blue skies of Hakodate.

* * *

><p>And there it is. The last chapter to my favorite DigiHazard story so far without including the epilogues. In case you didn't get it, this is a DaiKari ending. Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon realize they each share feelings for each other. And when Hikari and Tailmon say the right ones, they mean the right ones for them. I'm gonna put this scene in my profile for anyone who wants to see it. I hope you all liked the chapter. Thanks to www for reviewing and please, review, at least just this chapter. It really means a lot to me.<p> 


	16. Epilogue and GUILTY

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Senator Fukumoto's office had the TV and computer turned on.

"Senator Fukumoto Tenshi announced his resignation after being accused of insider trading with WilPharma stock, a company of which he is a major stockholder." The reporter said. "Next in international news: General Lau has suddenly decided to participate in a Central Asian disarmament conference. But the real motivation behind his participation is not yet known. However, government sources seem to be optimistic about the turnaround and say that it is to alleviate economic blockades while rumors state that it is because his ability to produce biological weapons has been removed."

Fukumoto's telephone was ringing, but he wouldn't pick it up. He sat on his chair, the newspaper covering his head. The news of the headlines read: TRICELL offers to Purchase WilPharma.

Fukumoto's cold hand suddenly fell limply to the side, and the computer started deleting data about everyone and everything related to WilPharma.

(Meanwhile)

Men in biohazard suits from Tricell looked around at the destroyed levels of the Air Dome Research Facility. One man then grabbed a piece of the G-mutant's and DG-mutant's tail and placed it in a special suitcase.

**DigiHazard: Degeneration**

**GUILTY**

_**God…Oh God, I'm in pain**_

_**There is a darkness**_

_**I check my habit true**_

_**I can't erase it**_

_**Believing you'll come back to me**_

_**That is the notion just between you and me**_

_**(You got me urging)**_

_**No waiting out anymore**_

_**I'm in a maze of fears and sorrows**_

_**Save me from here**_

_**So somebody please**_

_**Desire burning out of control**_

_**I sacrifice my pain**_

_**To satisfy myself**_

_**Don't wanna lose your love**_

_**Instead I deal in lies**_

_**Your soul is worth a shot**_

_**To satisfy my soul**_

_**I'm calling out your name**_

_**Because of you I know I feel insane**_

_**It's kinda hopeless**_

_**A way to stop his crime**_

_**Why don't you feel it**_

_**You make me so crazy for you**_

_**The room is falling to wash your sins away**_

_**(I said I told you)**_

_**We're having a clear weather**_

_**Standing alone with all my courage**_

_**Holding my pain**_

_**But nobody knows**_

_**My heart is screaming and searching for love**_

_**I sacrifice my pain**_

_**To satisfy myself**_

_**You're killing all my heart**_

_**That's why I've given up**_

_**Your soul is worth a shot**_

_**To satisfy my soul**_

_**But never reach again**_

_**All I can do is always feel my pain**_

_**I sacrifice my pain**_

_**To satisfy myself**_

_**Don't wanna lose your love**_

_**Instead I deal in lies**_

_**Your soul is worth a shot**_

_**To satisfy my soul**_

_**I'm calling out your name**_

_**Because of you I know I feel insane**_

_**To satisfy myself**_

_**You're killing off my heart**_

_**That's why I've given up**_

_**Your soul is worth a shot**_

_**To satisfy my soul**_

_**But never reach again**_

_**All I can do is always feel my pain**_

* * *

><p>There, it's finally over. This was my favorite DigiHazard story so far and I hope you all liked it. Review if you can, please. And thanks to everyone who favorited the story. It'll be a while before I right another story. I put a link to the song in my profile, although the uploader got some of the lyrics wrong. But I hope you all enjoy it. I have already started writing on other stories and please, review. Bye.<p> 


End file.
